


Saiyan Vigilante

by Son_Izuku



Series: S.V Alternate Universe Series [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AFO is nice, Angry Izuku, Angsty Izuku, BABY ERI!!!!, Berserker Izuku, Corruption, Dead Midoriya Inko, Dead Son Gohan, Dead Son Goku, Dead Son Goten, Demonic Possession, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family told in flashbacks, Fluff, Half Saiyan Izuku, Ikari-Human form Oozaru, Insomnia, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Get One For All Quirk, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nightmares, OP!Izuku, Older Midoriya Izuku, Past Rape, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Student Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Midoriya Izuku, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing Bakugou Katsuki, Teacher Jiren, Timid Yaoyorozu Momo, Trauma, Vigilante AU, Younger Yaoyorozu Momo, also by one year, by like one year, dad!Izuku, no one touches the unicorn, not really - Freeform, or her Saiyan father will rip you apart, suicidal attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_Izuku/pseuds/Son_Izuku
Summary: "I have had enough....We were always targeted by them.....We have been casted out by the Gods.....No more.....NO MORE!!!! I'll show them....I'll show them all!!!"Three years after the Fall of the Z-Fighters, one teenage boy became one of the most deadliest vigilante known to man....Deku...The last son of Son Goku roams around the Earth, searching for any Evil to wipe off the face of the planet.....However, he meets with a familiar girl one day, who will make him rethink everything....Can she be the one to shatter the locks and chains of his heart and bring back Son Izuku?Or will she fail and lose him forever.....
Relationships: Jiren & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Eri, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo, Other tags will be added later on the story, Son Gohan & Midoriya Izuku, Son Goku & Midoriya Izuku, Son Goten & Midoriya Izuku, Vegeta & Midoriya Izuku, Yaoyorozu Momo & Eri
Series: S.V Alternate Universe Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849774
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	1. Prolouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Saiyan Vigilante readers. This fic is actually the first one that I wrote and its in Wattpad if you guys want to read it.   
> https://my.w.tt/5OyI5xCGP2

April _15, 783.....Mount Pazou_

_”Welcome everyone to Channel 29 of Japan News. Today we are here to update you all about the recent event that had happen earlier today in Musutafu Mall. Eariler this morning, the villain, Toxic Chainsaw went on a rampage and started to slaughter innocent bystanders near him.”_

_“Heroes had recieved the distress signal a moment later, but they could not be there on time.”_

_”However......*ahem* however the situation was now being under control when bystanders say that Toxic Chainsaw was beaten brutally by.....by.....*ahem* I’m sorry....um....._

_him...._

**_Deku.”_ **

The t.v turned off. A boy, no less than 16 years old, got up and went outside to a memorial. 4 graves are present.

_ Son Gohan _

_ ”Think about your loved ones. Use that as motivation” _

_ Son Goten _

_ ”I really don’t like to follow the rules. I just listen to what my heart say.” _

_ Son Inko _

_ ”Everything is going to be fine. Take a deep breath, show a brave face, and finish the job.”  _

_ Son Goku _

_ ”Power comes in response to a need...Not a desire.”  _

The boy's eyes were shadowed by his hair. He seems regretful. Memories of that day begins to flood his mind. A single tear drops from his left eye. He clenches his fists until blood draws from it. He heads back in his house. He passes the hallway. Pictures of family of 5 smiling. The boy is just a toddler with a tail.

His 2nd brother ruffling his hair. His 1st brother laughing while his arm around his wife. His mother holding him with a bright smile. His father wrapping his arm around his mother's waist and holding his staff.

This picture was taken on his 5th birthday.

He passes another picture.

His father, brothers, and him were wearing the same gi while holding on to each other.

He was 12 years old.

That was the day when everything changed.

His powers were furiously awakened.

The cause.....

was his mother's death.

Then 2 days passed. His powers were awakened again.

His brothers died.

A whole year has passed. His father taught him the ways of a God. He unlocked and entered the realm. But.......his powers were awakened again.

His father sacrificed himself.

And the villain survived.

He was angry. Too angry. He let his rage consume him and he murdered the villain.

In front of the heroes.

He escaped them. His dreams of becoming a hero were destroyed. The dream of going to U.A. Destroyed. The villains took everything from him. And now...

"I'll take everything from them."

And so he made his own gi from Goten's old gi. He painted it red and added a hoodie to hide his identity. He called himself 'Deku' because he was useless when he didn't protect his own family. But he will change the meaning when he protects the world from those wretched villains.

Throughout his work, he killed over 346 villains and captured 109 criminals. He is feared both in the villain world and the hero world. One villain asked who he was before he was killed. He replied.

"My name is Son Izuku. You can call me Deku."


	2. Chapter 1: Recurring Events

_April 16, 783.....Mount Pazou_

Izuku finally finished today's job by killing Toxic Chainsaw in his cell. No doubt that this will be in news later. He used Instant Transmission to get to his home at Mount Pazou. The blood stain on his hand was still there so he went to the bathroom to wash it off. As he washed off the stain, he face remained emotionless since he dreaded today's date.

The first day of U.A High.

If he hadn't killed Draco when he barely survived his father's sacrificial attack, he would've joined. Unfortunately, he was called a monstrous villain due to the brutal murder of Draco.

He thought the guy deserved it. He killed his mother, older brothers, and his sister in law and niece. He misses them dearly. In other news, he figured that his former rival, Katsuki Bakugo, must've joined the school due to his powerful quirk.

Izuku never liked the boy. Not even when they first met. Reason why is because Katsuki made fun of him because of his tail he has and kept calling him Monkey, which triggered unwanted memories of Frieza. **(** **Bakugo never called Izuku 'Deku' in their childhood years.)** The blonde was brash, spoiled, and power hungry when he manifested his quirk. Katsuki learned that Izuku manifested his 'quirk' and challenged him to a fight.

Izuku ignored his rants and said he wasn't worth his time. This made his classmates think that Izuku had a powerful 'quirk' than Katsuki and started to praise him as well. That didn't sit well for Katsuki; he tried and tried to force Izuku to fight him so he can prove he had the strongest quirk but he was humiliated more when Izuku simply chopped his neck which made the blonde unconscious. Since then, Katsuki hated Izuku and tried to prove he was superior. That day will never come now.

He also noticed that girl he saved, Yaoyorozu?, he thinks, probably joined U.A as well. He hoped that she will be able to withstand Katsuki's prideful attitude that reminded him too much of Vegeta before he gained his powers. His thoughts was cut off when he heard a baby wailing.

_ ’She’s awake.’ _

He wiped off his hands and walked towards Gohan's old room. On the bed, lies a bundle of blankets. A baby with white hair and a little horn on her forehead. She opened her eyes and revealed her glossy red colored irises to her caretaker. Her name is Son Eri.

On one of his scouting, he heard Eri wailing in a alley not far from him. He found her in a small box with a blanket and a note attach to the box. Izuku couldn't believe that people are very low enough to leave their child in a empty alley and making it completely vulnerable to all creatures out at night. He read the note and it apparently said that the mother decided to abandoned the child after she made the father disappear. Izuku didn't like that one bit.

He decided to raise Eri as his own and give her love and support. Now back to the present, Izuku picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. Eri stopped crying and looked at her hybrid father. Izuku smiled and rocked the baby to make her fall asleep. Eri was the only one that he will allow to be able to stay with him. She will be the only love one he will get. He had to break the promise he made himself a long time ago when he first became Deku.

Don't involve anyone in his life.

That means no friends. No uncles or aunts. No cousins. And no girlfriends. Izuku did this so no one gets killed because of his uselessness. But he couldn't leave Eri alone in the alley and if he left her in a orphanage, villains will hear about her quirk and try to turn her a villain or use her as a weapon. He didn't regret that decision.

Sure it meant less hours of scouting at night, but no one said that being a father was going to be easy. He actually enjoys it.

He pulls out his phone and the first thing he saw was Deku's 'quirk' theory. Izuku grew a frown since the media wants to know what kind of power he has. Ever since his debut as Deku, both the hero and villain world wanted to know his 'quirk'. So they can find his weakness and try to find how it works. It was annoying.

He scrolled down and saw that people found out that Toxic Chainsaw was killed inside his cell. That was quick. And apparently that Deku was blamed to his death and authorities are trying to figure out how he got in the first place. Izuku silently chuckled and checked the time.

3:30 p.m

He sighed internally and reminded himself that he needed to go to the store to pick up groceries for him and Eri. He placed Eri down on the bed and went to prepare for the trip to the store. He put on his signature red sneakers, put on a black v-neck shirt which gave a view of his muscular body and biceps, and put on a baby carrier in front of him. He used his tail to pick up Eri and placed her inside the baby carrier.

Thanks to his sister-in-law's father before he died as well, his family was given 300 million yen as gift of gratitude of defeating Majin Buu back when Gohan was a teen and Goten was a child. Thankfully his mother hadn't spend a single yen of it, which made him wonder why. He gathered around 700,000 yen and used Instant Transmission to transport him and Eri to Mustuafu.

He appeared in a alley where no one was around. He walked out of the alley and walked towards the store. Since he was out in public and no one had seen that Deku has a tail, he let his own roam free. Mostly because his daughter likes to play with it.

After 40 minutes of shopping and ignoring lustful stares from girls and women, Izuku walked out of the store with bags of food and baby supplies. He took out a capsule from his pocket and pressed it. He proceeded to throw it on the ground which resulted it transforming into a big crate. He placed the groceries inside and pressed the button on the crate which made it back into a capsule.

His stomach growled. He sighed and checked if he had enough money to buy lunch. Fortunately he did and went to a ramen shop. He ordered four bowls of ramen because of his Saiyan appetite and it made the employee, who was taking his order, looked at him in uncertainty. He shrugged it off and passed the order on.

Izuku took a seat on one of the tables and fed Eri a bottle of warm milk. While doing this, he was thinking about the crime rate in Kamino Ward and how he will need to pay a visit to kill villains there. His thoughts were cut off when he heard talking coming in the store.

He looked up and saw a group of teenagers wearing uniform. He must've guess that school was out for them. They sat behind him and talked about the things that happened to them today. Izuku was not the noisy type but he couldn't help but listen what they were saying.

"Man today was nerve racking. Especially when Mr. Aizawa faked a expulsion threat on us." A boy with blonde hair with a black lightning streak said.

"Yeah. I did my best with my quirk with those tests. I'm actually surprised I placed 6th." A redhead boy said.

"I know right! And that Bakugo guy, he seriously packs a punch. Dude has a lot of power." A plain faced boy said.

The mention of Katsuki made Izuku roll his eyes in annoyance. He's not surprised that the hot tempered boy wanted to show off his strength to others. Supposedly, it was a sign of 'superiority' to him.

The door opened once more and Izuku glanced at the entrance. His eyes widened when he saw the girl he had saved was there with a group of girls. They seemed to be looking for the boys and glanced at him. He quickly averted his eyes towards his daughter and played it off.

The girls walked towards the table behind but not before taking a glance at him. He could hear the giggling and compliments from them.

"He's cute."

"He looks like a beefcake."

"He's a good brother."

He chuckled at the last one since these girls don't know that Eri was his daughter not his sister. The girls sat down and talked to the boys. Izuku heard his name called out which meant his ramen was ready. He got up and went to go get it.

While getting his ramen, the U.A group glanced at Izuku and saw his tail. They began to discuss things about him. One student just stared at him while feeling a familiar sense of warmth enveloping her.

_‘That’s....weird.....He looks familiar..’_

Her thoughts were cut off when she saw him carrying 4 bowls of ramen. She and her friends drew a bewildered look as he set the bowls down. He seems that he was used to the stares and began to eat the ramen.

_‘He sure eats a lot.....It must be for his quirk.....I wonder what is it?’_

She then looked down and saw his tail wiggling happily.

_ ‘Is.....is that tail part of his quirk?’ _

She wanted to go ask him but one of her friends beat her to it. A pink skinned and hair girl with black sclera and gold irises. Her name was Mina Ashido. Mina had a bright personality that can rival Ochaco's. She tends to gossip and likes to flirt around cute boys like Izuku.

"Hi! My name is Mina Ashido! What's your name cutie?~" Mina said in a flirty tone. 

The girl noticed that Izuku's tail stopped wiggling. It made her think if it was controlled by his emotions. Izuku slurped up the remaining ramen and spoke.

"What do you want?"

She flinched since he spoke in a cold voice. It reminded her of Todoroki or it can give the red and white hair boy a run for his money. She wonders why he was like this.

"Hey, no need to be cold! I just want to get to know you that's all.~"

“Piss off.....and if you have a problem about my daughter then I’ll gladly introduce you to the wall.”

Now that shocked her. Izuku said that the baby was his daughter....not his sister! Then she collected the pieces together.....The cold attitude towards flirty girls and women, the baby carrier, the missing mother.

The mother of the child left him and abandoned the baby.

Oh man she was so wrong about the theory.

She saw that Mina was about to retort so she got up and covered the pink girl's mouth. Izuku looked at her, but not in a cold way. She looked at his eyes and found comfort inside of them. Like she will be protected.

‘ _Those eyes......this feeling....Why does he make me feel safe?’_

She snapped out of her thoughts and spoke. "My apologies for my friend here."

"It's fine......I just don't like women or girls who lust over my body." He said.

She was surprised. Surprised that she wasn't the only one. Ever since she was developed, boys her age and sometimes men stare at her or flirt with her to feel her body. She saw the lust they were emitting was disgusted by it. She developed social anxiety because of the envy of women and lust of men around her.

"I feel the same way."

He looked at her with a curious stare. She got his attention.

Good.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean that men and boys stare at my body lustfully and I'm sick of it."

He smiled.

He smiled......

That smile was the same smile Deku had given to her.....

She felt her heart beating faster...

_’Stop beating......You just barely met him....but.....he feels....very familiar..’_

She had told Mina to go back to the table but she stayed to have a conversation with Izuku. His presence makes her flutter. His dark emerald eyes seem like a endless void of hope with a hint of sadness behind it. She wonders why he felt that way.....But she will find out what it was.....

Oh! She's being rude. She forgot to introduce herself.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo." 

She saw his eyes widen a bit but he quickly covered it with a bright smile that send shivers down her body.

"My name is Son Izuku."

That was the day.....when Izuku broke his promise once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Determination

_April 16, 783.......Yaoyorozu Estate_

Momo Yaoyorozu woke up feeling determined. Why? It was because today was the first day of U.A. She can finally go to her dream school after convincing her parents to let her enroll there. It......took a long speech and presentation to convince them.

Though she couldn't blame them, after what happened 3 years ago with that mysterious villain that even All Might couldn't stop, she can understand why her parents thought being a hero was a bad idea.

But the villain was gone thanks to some kid who angrily killed him. She still couldn't believe that a child alone was strong enough to kill a powerful enemy, let alone commit murder! Unfortunately, authorities had said that the child was never found.

And things got more serious....

After 3 days of the villain's death, Deku appeared. At first he started to place low criminals behind bars which was good. It wasn't enough to stir up the pros that much......But then he committed his first murder.

And as the days went on, he committed more and more.....The media never had the balls to get a interview or even get a word from the violent vigilante. And even if they show the slightest, he would send a death glare towards them with his glowing teal emerald eyes. It makes one feel like he's burning your soul.

Momo tried and tried to study his movements and predict where he will strike next, but he was too unpredictable. His quirk.......That was the real mystery.

No one knew what was Deku's quirk. At first many thought his quirk was flight, which is very rare. But then he was caught on camera shooting energy blasts, then a video was released in the internet showing Deku punching through Gigantomachi. Many scientists tried to find out what type of class his quirk was, but they came up with nothing as Deku showed more and more of his abilities. His quirk was the top question of unknown quirks, and right above All Might's!

Then came yesterday.....

Momo thought it would be a good idea to go and buy more dictionaries for her quirk. And she happened to go to Musutafu Mall. When she was minding her own business and successfully bought the items she needs, Toxic Chainsaw appeared.

Momo knew that she needed to get out of there as quickly as possible, but she couldn't. She was stuck in the middle of a panicked crowd. Once she was free, she found herself in front of the villain. She saw him glanced at her and lick his lips in a predatory way. She shuddered in disgust and her face turned blue.

She tried to run once again but was too scared. She stared at Toxic Chainsaw run up to her with the intent to de-purify her. She had closed her eyes and prayed for any hero to come and rescue her.

It was then she felt a pair of strong hands holding on to her. She also heard the villain scream in confusion as he too did not know what happen. She took a peak and saw the horror and terrified look on the villain's face. She looked at her savior and gasped in surprise.

Deku was the one that saved her. He glared menacingly at the villain and gave everyone but her pale faces. He then glanced at her and did a gesture she thought he would never do.

Smile.

He smiled at her in a caring way. His teal glowing eyes dimmed a little as he looked at her and his hateful and terrifying aura vanished for a moment. His scent was a hint of cinnamon and mint mixed together with a touch of nature essence. Momo had felt her cheeks warmed up and she felt her heart beating a bit faster.

She had now know Deku's true nature.

Deku has set her down and gestured her to go away from the scene. She wondered why he could not speak but figured out that authorities will try and question everyone who has his voice. She didn't hesitate and left the mall.

Now back to the present, Momo shook away the memory and tried to get ready for her first day. She had to look presentable for her classmates and teacher.

After a few minutes of getting ready, she had said goodbye to her mother and father and went inside the limo where it will transport her to U.A. At first, she had previously rejected the idea to have a limousine take and pick her up to and from U.A since she didn't want that much attention. But unfortunately, she had realized that U.A was going to take a long time to be there by foot, so she defeatedly agreed to take the limo.

After arriving there, she had saw U.A in all of its glory. She smiled at her progress of getting here. She was proud at herself that she conquered many obstacles in her life (which mainly was forced arranged marriages and heir inheritance) to be here at the number 1 Hero school that All Might graduated from.

She walked down the hallways of U.A and found her classroom.

1-A

She was amazed at the size of the door but concluded that it must be for people for giganticfication quirks. She shrugged the thought away and opened the door. She saw a good number of people here. She took a look around and saw a ash blonde boy with his feet on the desk.

She immediately deduced him as a delinquent and went on to her other classmates. However, she felt a wave of disgust flow in her as she saw a very short grape color hair boy staring very lustfully at her. A pervert.

_’Great.’_

Momo had a history of perverts. A very bad history. Momo had blamed her mother's genes for developing at the age of 8 and was very angry when boys abused her lack of intellect to grope her when she was small. This didn't stop though.

Throughout her middle school days, rich and snobby boys tried to arrange marriages to her so they can keep and use her body to please them. But thanks to her loving parents, those marriages were declined immediately once her father found out their true intentions. She was thankful that her parents allowed her to chose a boy that she loved and not a boy she hated.

She sat far away from the pervert and waited for her homeroom teacher to come. She got out her phone and checked the news. She went wide eyed as she read that Deku killed Toxic Chainsaw in his cell. How?! Is teleportation another one of his abilities!? But still.....she wonders what made him do it......what made him do the things he do.....

"If you're here to make friends then get out."

She quickly disposed her thoughts and glanced at the entrance. She saw a man caterpillar drinking a apple juice pouch in one go. She internally was disturbed by this sight of image but made her wonder who was he. 

"It took you all 8 seconds to get quiet. Unacceptable. You kids aren't rational enough and I'm here to make sure of it."

The man proceeded to exit out of his caterpillar like sleeping bag and got out gym uniforms. Momo wondered what they were doing. Shouldn't they be at orientation right now?

"I know this seems rushed but put these on and meet me at the field."

The man walked away leaving the class with 20 uniforms and very confused students. They all shrugged it off and went to go change.

Momo was a little nervous of changing in front of new people that she had hoped to be friends with. Thanks to her goddess of a body, she had developed social anxiety because of the jealous and lustful looks from women and men. The girls looked at her worryingly as if she had something she did not want them to see.

"Hey.....aren't you going to change?"

Momo had looked at a orange haired girl that almost had the same size of bust as hers and smiled.

"I-It's fine....it's just that I'm used to getting jealous stares every time I change...."

She saw them frown. Was is it something she said?

"Ah! Screw them! They were probably jealous because they were probably flat."

Momo snickered at the pink skinned girl's rant. Maybe...this could be a fresh start....She knew none of these girls and they didn't know her. Momo took off her shirt and skirt which revealed a black bra and panties. Her breasts was easily the largest out of all that is at borderline E, almost to F.

She felt the stares of.....amazement? from the girls and stared at them with a sheepish attitude.

"W-What?"

The pink skinned girl whistled in awe as she and the rest of the girls compare her body to theirs.

"Damn. If I wasn't straight, I'd totally hit on you."

Momo blushed in embarrassment as her classmates laughed at her reaction.

After getting changed, Momo and the girls made their way to the field. But while walking, Momo noticed a shrine near the exit. She glanced it and saw a teenage boy with sleepy style onyx hair and black eyes. She saw the name in the middle and noticed that it was a memorial shrine. She looked at the name.

_Son Goten_

She wondered why U.A put up a memorial for one student. Why didn't they put up a memorial for all of the graduates? She then found 2 dates on the bottom of the name.

_ “Born on February 18, 762. Died on January 29, 780” _

Momo gasped in realization as she looked at the date. January 29. That was two days after the mysterious villain appeared. Momo guessed that Goten was a victim to his murder spree. She looked closer at the picture and saw that he was a third year student. Momo grimaced that a third year was so close to achieving his dream of becoming a hero but only to be killed mercilessly.

She snapped out of her trance as she remembered that she needed to go to the field. She hurried off and made it before any of the boys came. She noticed that her teacher tiredly stared at his stopwatch and looked disappointed. She couldn't help but feel frustrated that she let herself get distracted on her first day. But.....

That name felt familiar.....

She had heard her father talk about someone of that name, but she couldn't quite remember it. She will need to ask her father when she returns back home.

The boys didn't take that long to get to the field. She paid no attention to what they were rambling about as she puts her full attention toward her sensei.

"It took all of you 6 minutes to change. We need to fix that. My name is Aizawa Shota. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next 3 years you'll be here."

Momo stiffened by that statement. If he was going to be their Sensei for the next 3 years then she will have to do more than just try.

"Today we will be doing a Quirk Apprehension Test so I can see where all of you are at. Middle and Elementary schools normally don't have these kinds of test because of safety regulations, but in U.A, we can do these tests."

Momo can understand where he was going with this. He wants to see if they have the potential to become true heroes. So it means that she will have to go beyond!

"Um.....Shouldn't we be at orientation right now?"

Momo turned around and saw a brunette with a round face slightly raising her hand. She glanced at her other classmates and saw that they weren't expecting this test. She turned back around and sighed silently. They should've been expecting this. It's U.A after all.

"Orientations are a waste of time. You need every minute if you all want to be heroes. Now then...Bakugo."

Sensei proceeded to throw a baseball to the delinquent, who's name is Bakugo. Momo realized that Sensei was trying to show an example to them of how they need to go.

"You've placed first in the entrance exams. What was your throwing distance in middle school?"

"Um...67 meters..."

Sensei gave a acceptable nod to the delinquent and proceeded to give instructions.

"Good. Now I want you to use your quirk to throw the ball as far as you can. Please do it at your full power."

Momo suddenly felt a chill in her spine when she saw the delinquent grew a sinister smirk. It made her question if he even had the heart of a hero.

"DIIIIEEEE!!!"

The delinquent emitted explosions from his throwing hand and made the ball go past the sound barrier and land far away. Momo was astonished by the fact that the ash blonde boy had this much power. It made her think that she will need to train more in order to become the strongest.

As the smoke died out, she saw the smug look on the delinquent's face. She rolled her eyes and marked him as too prideful. She sighed internally as she and the other recommended student that is in class will one day show him that he's not that strong.

"Know your limit. And you'll be able to have the power more than the average pro."

Sensei showed the ash blonde's score and many of her classmates gave out the appropriate reaction. To be blunt, she was shocked. Shocked that despite his brash and arrogant attitude, the delinquent managed to score 705.7 meters.

"HOLY CRAP! 705 METERS!!"

"We get to use our quirks like this!? All right!"

"Yay!! This is going to be fun!!"

If Momo wasn't trying to restart, she would've glared at the pink skinned girl to shut up. She knew that Sensei is that type of person who deems people unworthy unless they prove him wrong. Saying this will be fun is not going to help!

Momo glanced at Sensei and shook a little. She noticed him emitting menacing aura as he spoke.

"Oh? You think this will be fun? You all have three years to become heroes and you think this will be fun? Heroes are always giving it their all in order to restore peace in society. Anyone who place last will be considered to have no potential and will be expelled."

Gasps of shock comes from students were heard. Momo rolled her eyes since she knew that the expulsion threat was just a lie. Nobody is going to be expelled but that doesn't mean that she won't go all out. If she needs to prove herself then so be it.

"But....But that's not fair! We just got here! You can't expel us on the first day!"

Momo deduced that it was the same girl with a round face.

"I can and I will. Natural disasters, Egoistical Villains, Unexpected Calamities.The life of a Pro Hero is not fair. You all signed up for this am I right?"

Momo nodded her head seriously, not even bothering to check if the rest did.

"Then I shouldn't be hearing any complaints about it. This job is serious. If you're here to just get paid or famous then get out of here. You have no right to call yourselves heroes if you're going to abuse its popularity. I expect everyone single one of you to go beyond. Remember our motto, Plus Ultra."

Many students were gulping nervously as they took the threat seriously. But they'll do whatever it takes to stay in U.A! Momo threw away her social problem as she prepared herself for the upcoming tests. Fortunately, she wasn't first. The first was the 50 meter run.

Sensei placed a boy with engines in his calves against a girl with frog features. When the test began, the with boy used his quirk, which Momo figures it was the engines, to speed his way towards the finish line. He got 3.21 seconds.

The girl with frog features had hopped across the track and gained a time of 4.39 seconds. Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui; Momo presumed that was their names since Sensei called them out for the test. The next pair was a flamboyant 'french' boy and the pink girl that teased Momo earlier. Momo wondered why she was taking off her shoes but Sensei said use your quirks.

When the test started, the flamboyant boyshot out a laser from his belly button, but stopped when he got halfway. The pink girl skated across the track while using a liquid substance that is coming from her feet.

_ ‘That’s interesting.’ _

Her name was Mina Ashido. She seems like the one who would make a lot of friends.

The next pair was the round face girl and a boy with a tail. She saw the girl touch her clothing and shoes which emitted pink light. Momo raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she did this. What does her quirk do?

When the test started, the boy used his tail to boost himself faster than the frog girl and got 4.15 seconds. The round face girl got 7.13 seconds. Not that impressive but the girl had said she did do better than middle school.

The next test was her and the boy with red and white hair. Momo glanced at him since he was at the recommendation test with her. His name was Shoto Todoroki, son of the number 2 hero Endeavor. Originally, she was about to greet herself to him but backed off when another recommendation student was harshly told down by him.

To be honest, Momo know thinks Shoto is like Endeavor. Enough of that, Momo had taken off her shoes and created roller blades so she can skate across the track.

When the test started, Shoto created ice to glide himself across the track and gained a time of 4.10 seconds. Momo came a little after with the time of 4.89 seconds. After she took off the skates, she glanced back at the track, only half of it covered in ice. She went wide eyed at the display of power Shoto had created with his quirk. She also noticed that the ice came from his right side where his white hair is.

She wondered if he can create fire from his left side. Either way, she deduced him as a rival. Once she and Shoto got away from the track, the last pair came along the starting line. A girl with orange hair with a sideway ponytail and the delinquent.

When the test started, the girl grew her hands and plant them onto the ground. She then launched herself towards the finish line and gained 5.12 seconds. The delinquent had produced explosions from his palms which boosted him to the finish line and gained a time of 4.30 seconds.

The face he was showing made her cringe. He had a angry or frustrating scowl and it was directly towards Shoto. Momo got confused on why he was livid at him. Was it because Shoto scored higher than him? That was petty.

Eventually, Sensei called them for the next test which was Grip Strength. Thinking creatively, Momo created a grip machine to give her a high score on the device Sensei had given her for the test. When the device beeped, Momo took the device from the machine and got a score of 689kg.

Smiling at her score, Momo had given Sensei the device and learned that she had placed first in the test. Proud of her success, Momo walked around the area to hear other students' scores. She had heard that one student had scored 587kg with 5 arms. Call her impressed!

The next test was Long Jump. The frog- er Tsuyu had jumped across the track, thanks to her quirk, and gained a distance of 31 meters. Momo realized that Tsuyu was at her element in this test. The next one was Tenya who ran very fast then jumped when he got close to the track. He gained 34 meters.

The flamboyant boy had used his quirk to propel himself from the ground and push himself very fast. But his drawback kicked in and he fell in the ground. Fortunately, he gained an impressive score of 45 meters.

The delinquent was next. As much as tempting of ignoring him, Momo had to see his quirk in order to calculate his weakness in case of future combat. When the test started, the delinquent jumped and produced explosions from his palms which made him fly. Momo was impressed that he can do that. But it made her wonder how fast he can go and if he can reach speeds of Deku. The delinquent had gained 45 meters.

Momo didn't bother listing her classmates score until it was her turn. Taking her shoes off again, Momo created spring shoes and jumped across the track. She gained a distance of 50 meters. She smiled again when she heard she placed first.

The next test was Long Throw like how the delinquent did when they first got here. The round face girl had pressed all five of her fingers on the ball and threw it. The ball kept going until Momo couldn't see it. When Sensei showed the score, Momo couldn't help but be in shock.

_ ‘Infintiy!!?’ _

She then realized that the round face girl had a anti gravity quirk when she touches an object.

Like before, Momo didn't bother checking her classmates scores until it was her turn. Thinking and finding a way for getting a high score, Momo hesitantly unbuttons her gym shirt which showed off her breasts to the boys.

Good thing nobody saw her blush in embarrassment. She created a cannon then put the ball in it. She fired the ball in a distance nobody could see it. When she turned to Sensei to hear her score, she was happy that she got the second highest out of all. She got 1.23 kilometers.

Many tests had been given and taken for Class 1-A and Momo had nearly scored either 1st or 2nd. They all had gathered around for the score review until Sensei spoke.

"Ok. I placed you all based on the results of your tests."

Sensei proceeded to push a button which made a screen pop up in front of them. Momo looked at the top and found her name in 1st. She smiled brightly knowing that she had given her all in these tests and deserve to be here. It was until her smiled faded when she felt menacing and threatening aura coming from behind her.

She glanced behind her and saw the delinquent angrily glaring at her. Momo rolled her eyes in annoyance and immediately noted he had a superiority complex. She sighed internally since she knows he's going to be a pain.

"Also I lied......It was a logical ruse so all of you can give it your all."

Sensei had shown a shit eating towards his students which made Momo uncomfortable. She had heard sighs of relief and wailing of joy?

"Either way. Come back to class and read the syllabus I left on my desk. Read it over and come back tomorrow for your lessons."

Momo sighed as she walked back to the changing room. Day one of U.A had been completed. Who knows what adventures she will have in this school? She hopes that it wouldn't be that much trouble.

Momo had walked away from U.A grounds and started heading home until 6 girls from her class stopped her.

"Hey wait up!"

Momo turned around and saw the round face girl running up to her. She looked behind and saw the rest coming.

"Oh....hello."

"Hey! You were awesome out there! Getting first place, talk about girl power!"

"Hehe....yeah."

Momo saw that the orange hair girl stuck her hand out.

"My name is Kendo Itsuka."

Momo smiled and took her hand for a handshake.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo."

She then turned her head and saw that the others were introducing themselves too.

"My name is Uraraka Ochaco."

"Name's Ashido Mina!"

"My name is Hagakure Tooru!"

"The name is Jiro Kyoka."

"My name is Asui Tsuyu. But call me Tsu."

Momo smiled as she gained 6 new friends. Maybe U.A will be fun after all.

The new group walked towards Musutafu to look where to eat. Mina decided to speak when she received a text message.

"Hey guys! There's this new ramen shop near here. Kirishima sent the address to go. You want to go?"

Momo thought about but then came with the decision when her stomach growled. The girls agreed to this and walked towards the ramen shop.

They finally got there and went inside. Momo looked around the shop and it was pretty decent. She then turned her head and saw a boy with black spikey green streaked hair with a white haired horned baby. As Momo stared at him, she felt a familiar presence.

When she sat down with the boys from her school, she couldn't stop staring at him. He got up, most likely because his name was called but Momo couldn't hear it, and came back with 4 ramens. It was weird but hey a boy from her class has weird elbows as part of his quirk.

She couldn't hear what Mina was saying but she saw her walking and sitting beside him. The tail, that she noticed earlier, had stopped wiggling.

Is Mina making feel him uncomfortable?

Finally the boy spoke.

"What do you want?"

She flinched since he had a cold tone toward Mina. Is he like Shoto? Or is there something different?

"Hey don't be so cold! I just want to know you that's all.~"

Momo shook her head as she heard her new friend act like this towards a cute boy.

“Piss off....and if you have a problem about my daughter then I’ll gladly introduce you to the wall.”

_ ’What!?’ _

That's his daughter!? How!!? She doesn't even look like him! Unless......she looks like her mother.....Wait where's the mother?.....There got be a......!

_’No....oh that poor guy....’_

Momo couldn't believe that the mother had left the boy and abandoned their child. She hated those kind of people. She then looked at Mina and noticed that she was mad.

To avoid drama, Momo simply got out of her seat and covered the pink girl's mouth. She then apologized to boy, who explained that he hated perverted women.

She got shocked that she wasn't the only one suffering because of that too. Well....more like perverted men but it was the same thing! But before she can ask him about it, he smiled.

For some reason, Momo felt her cheeks heat up and her heat began to flutter. His scent smells exactly the same as Deku. And his dark emerald eyes seem soothing for her. But she then saw a hint of regret and sadness behind his eyes.

She wonders why he felt that way. Why he was hiding it?

Momo realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"My name is Yaoyorozu Momo."

He smiled again which made send chills down her spine.

_ ‘That smile....why am I drawn to his smile?’ _

"My name is Son Izuku."

Momo gasped internally because she heard his last name. Son.......Son Izuku......Son Goten.

_’Is it possible that he could be his brother?’_

Momo has a lot of questions for Son Izuku but put those away for a later when she knows him better. She took a seat down next to him, before telling Mina to go back, and had a conversation with him.

Izuku was finished with his ramen after speaking to Momo. Momo was shock that he didn't want to become a hero and just wanted to be a father towards Eri, his daughter. She didn't bring up Goten since she knew it would be a personal issue to him and kept asking different questions. She ignored the teases and giggling from her classmates and smiled at him.

Son Izuku.

There was something interesting about him that makes Momo smile. Maybe it was his kind nature. Maybe it was the determination of being a good father......Maybe it was the aura of protection she had felt earlier.

Unfortunately, Izuku had to go home. But before he did, Momo had asked for his phone number so she can get to know him. She caught the glimpse of hesitation from him before she gave him her phone number and he giving his. She wants to ask more questions but he had to go.

As she watches him and Eri leave, she smiled and blushed a tint of red.

_ ‘Son Izuku.....I hope we meet again soon...’ _

_ ’WHAT THE HELL WAS I DOING!!?’ _


	4. Pain(Rewrite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to rewrite the entire story starting at chapter 3.

_**January** **27** , **780**..._

_Three figures soared the sky in jet like speeds. Their destination is Osaka, Japan. Three brothers had finally reached the city, only to find everything destroyed. Buildings obliterated. Houses turned to ashes. People reduced to bloody paste. Limbs scattered or pierced through many debris throughout the city. Gohan, Goten, and Izuku grew worry as they searched around the ruined city looking for a certain someone._

_Their mother._

_It had to be a bad time. It had to be when they were busy. It had to be when Goku was training with Whis off planet. Since they lived near the Nayoro District, their mother decided to take Nimbus to Osaka when she heard there was a sale for groceries over there. She wanted to cook something good for her husband and her boys that lived with her still. The woman was also planning to invite her eldest to join dinner as well._

_Gohan was on his own with his wife, Videl, and their daughter, Pan. He was an employee of the Yaoyorozu Industries and was aiming to be employee of the month for the sixth time. Goten was a third year in U.A High, aiming to be a hero with his 2 year relationship partner, Yuu Takeyama. Izuku had barely started middle school in Aldera as a popular student. Everything was going great._

_That was until the three had felt a divine pressure that they usually feel when Beerus was around. Gohan had excused himself from work and flew towards U.A to pickup Goten. U.A staff had to hold back Goten from going but failed when he blew all of them away and left with Gohan to get Izuku. Izuku suddenly got up from his desk and ran out of class, confusing his classmates and teacher._

_Now they are here. In the center of the decimated city with countless corpses. They were shocked to the core when they stared down to one. She had green hair that was tied in a tiny bun and left two bangs on each ear. Her eyes shine innocence and purity from them which the boys grew to love and enjoy. She was the smallest in the family if they were comparing height._

_She used to shine the brightest of smiles to them when they were feeling down or scared. She always had the right words for them when they thought they couldn't do it. She was the only one to calm down Goku when he went berserk._

_Her name...was Son Inko._

_And now she was dead in front of her little boys._

"MOOOOOOOOOOM!"

Izuku screamed as he shot out from his bed. He panted heavily as sweat dripped down his face and body. He looked down at his hands and noticed that they are shaking a little. The 16 year old growled a little as he slowly gets out of his bed, but he paused when he felt droplets on his knees.

"Dammit. Not again."

Izuku had glanced at his room mirror and noticed that his eyes were slightly red and glossy. Possibly due to the dream he had, and saw that his hair was gold. The Half Saiyan sighed deeply as he returned to his normal state. He wiped the tears, that were threatening to fall, from his eyes and quietly walked to Eri's room to see if she's awake.

Izuku had opened the door quietly and saw that his white haired daughter is still sleeping on her bed. He sighed and closed the door. Izuku stood behind the door for a couple of minutes before sliding down to his knees as more tears flowed out of his eyes.

Ever since his family died, he kept having nightmares of their deaths and it kept replaying ever single detail of how they died. Once he woke up from it, he cries and try to forget the pain he caused to himself.

He tried to forget their faces but he was being reminded every single day of them. Speaking to Momo wasn't helping at all. It made it worse.

Momo was like his mother. Kind, bright, caring, and all around smart. It hurts him. Every time Momo had smiled at him yesterday, his mind flashes images of his mother. He had to restrain himself from breaking down until the social anxiety girl left.

The pain was too unbearable for Izuku. He barely let Eri away from his sight or kept inside their house when she's asleep. But when Izuku works the day shift, he usually drops the white haired baby in a daycare where they didn't even bother checking for records since they felt incredibly scared of Izuku.

The Half Saiyan barely smiled anymore. Yesterday was a slip up. He tried to push Momo away but couldn't. The words of saying go away was stuck in his throat. He hated the feeling. The feeling of friendly warmth embraced him after 3 years and he hated it. Izuku got more frustrated when she had asked him for his number.

He just wanted to be alone, so no one else can die...

Was that too much to ask?

Apparently the universes had said yes. He hated it. He hated feeling warm. Yet he hated to be left alone. To be cold. To be abandoned.

He had no one. Vegeta's family was killed including himself. Krillin was killed along with Marrón and 18. Master Roshi died of energy exhaustion after using the Mafuba seven times on Draco. Piccolo was killed when he tried to stop Draco from killing Gohan. Tien and Yamcha were killed right after. He didn't even have Yuu. She killed herself due to depression from Goten's death and she supposedly said she wanted to be with her 'husband' again. The Z-Fighters were no more. Izuku was the last one.

The Last Z-Fighter.

The other universes heard about Goku's and Vegeta's death. They were shocked and sad about it. And it did make sense because of the T.O.P. Goku and Vegeta had changed each universe, who participated in the tournament, for the better. The ones that were affected the most were Universe 6 and 11.

Cabba was Vegeta's student and her was internally broken. He kept crying and trained until he couldn't stand anymore. His comrades, Kale and Caulifia, had begged him to stop and rest for a bit. Cabba had tried to push them away, but he failed when Caulifia knocked him out. The Saiyan women were shocked that Goku and Vegeta died, but they continued to go forward as they tried to bring Cabba back from his depressed state.

Hit was distraught at the death of Goku and honors him as martial artist. He had quit assassination and teaches others his techniques as a memory of Goku.

Jiren was shocked at the death of his rival. After the tournament, Jiren would often bring Goku and Vegeta to Universe 11 and have adventures. He learned so much about trust and its power from the duo. After he heard about his death, Jiren took the opportunity to repay Goku by training Izuku.

With all that, no one noticed the half Saiyan suffering. He had been alone for the past 3 years and it made the boy cold and harsh like how Jiren first was back at the beginning of T.O.P. Jiren had been worried that Izuku would be like how he was and tried to break the wall that guards his heart. Unfortunately, Izuku had refused any emotional help from him and wanted to continue his training. Izuku made sure that his real identity was forgotten on Earth so no one can search or worry for him.

Deku is an identity created to make villains fear him. An identity that represents violence. An identity to represent the end...

To represent a hidden sadness.

The people of Earth only see Deku as a man of violence. A man without mercy. They had no idea that he was the missing boy, Son Izuku, who was mentally suffering because of the pain Draco and fake heroes caused him.

He wanted to take it back. He wanted to go back in time to stop himself from murdering Draco. Of course that will never happen since Endeavor was the one who saw him and yelled out loud that he is a villain.

Izuku had no grudge towards the fire hero but he really wished Endeavor would die.

Putting all that aside, Izuku got up from his spot and wiped the tears that were no longer flowing out. He went to his room and grabbed his Deku costume.

After 9 minutes of changing, Izuku had prepared for his early morning patrol and walked out of his house. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time.

**_5_** : ** _29_** **_a_**. ** _m_**

Only three more hours until Eri's daycare opens. That's all the time he needs. Raising his power, golden flames erupt from his body and teal irises glow under his hoodie. Looking up towards the sky, Izuku levitates from the ground and soars into the sky, leaving a golden trail of energy.


	5. Unstoppable(Rewrite)

_**USJ**_ **_ARC_**

**_April_** **_17,_** **_783...U.A_** **_High_**

**_2:_** _ **27**_ **_P.M_**

The sound of a door closing was heard. A tall figure walks towards the couch next to the window and sat down as he coughs out blood. He was wearing a yellow business suit with a blue tie. His hair is blonde and has two long bangs that goes down to his sketal cheeks.

The man looked like a skin covered skeleton. He had no muscle in his body and his eyes were sunken. His sclera cannot be seen, but his irises were light blue. He gives a frown as he saw the blood, that he coughed up, on his left hand.

He sighed as he took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood away. He walks across the room and opens a cabinet, which had a variety of cups. He grabbed one and filled it up with green tea.

He can't eat anything due to his stomach missing after receiving a life threatening wound from his 'dead' nemesis, but that doesn't mean that he can still drink. However, he can only drink green tea and water since his body cannot handle the substances that are in other drinks such as soda and juice.

The man blew a little to cool the tea since it was hot. After a few seconds of blowing, he decided to take a sip of the tea.

"Hah...That's refreshing."

He set the tea down and relaxes for a little while.

Today was...tiring...

With trying to hold his Muscle Form for almost an hour and stopping a fight between Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki can put some teachers in a drained state. Fortunately, the other students in Class 1-A performed very well.

There are some flaws that each student has, but the most noticeable one is a student called Momo Yaoyorozu. Perhaps it was a bad idea to pair her up with Minoru Mineta. The man noticed that she kept shaking every time that Minoru kept looking at her in inappropriate ways. The grape themed hero in training had even managed to touch her bottom area which resulted her to naturally create a bat and wack him with it.

She still managed to win the battle trial due to her quick thinking, but after she returned, she immediately went towards the locker showers.

The man sighed as he should've taken Aizawa's advice of reading the students' profiles before pairing them up. But what's done is done, the man had reported the results to Aizawa and retired to the teacher's lounge.

Picking up the drink once more, the man decided to rest for a little while before finding his successor to train him.

"A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!"

Startled by the sudden noise, the man gently put down his tea and took out his phone to see who's calling him.

"Moshi Moshi."

" _TOSHINORI!”_

With a eyebrow raised, the man, now called Toshinori, is wondering why his friend is calling him in a panicking way. It must be urgent.

"Tsukauchi?"

" _TOSHINORI! WE NEED YOU HERE AT THE KAMINO WARD DISTRICT RIGHT NOW!!”_

Toshinori blinked as he listened to his friend in a panicked tone. The number one hero grew concern of this. Tsukauchi is a man who always keeps his emotions checked. Since he is a detective for the Japanese Police Force, the man would always keep a straight face as he investigates the crime that was committed. However, the only ways that he would break his mask is when something so traumatizing, so inhumane, so horrifying happened where he is.

But that hasn't happen since...

Since that day...

"What's happening over there?"

" _IT'S HIM!-“_

No...

No...Not again..

" _HE DIDN’T EVEN CARE IF THERE WERE ANY CHILDREN AROUND!-“_

Oh God...

Toshinori clenched his fist tightly as he continued to listen to his friend. His left hand twitches slightly as he felt some sort of phantom pain.

" _HE KILLED THE ENTIRE VILLAIN ORGANIZATION! Jesus...Oh God I can still smell the burnt odor...”_

Toshinori could hear that some of the men that were with the detective were vomiting. He could not blame them. After all, it was _him_. _He_ always took things too far. Villains fear _him_ of course, but heroes fear _him_ also. It didn't matter the situation that was placed in front of _him_. _He_ would always finish _his_ job.

_Blood poured down like a waterfall as the villain's jaw was removed from his head. A grey glove threw the villain down and prepared a plasma attack. Screams were made and the sound of a energy blast was heard. The figure stared down at the ashen spot on the street before flying away; leaving a golden trial._

_He_ was always stronger...

_Two cars were immediately thrown towards the shadowy figure as a distraction. The villain smirked as he dashed away from the scene, hoping to survive. When he turned left, he immediately felt a wave of intense pain in his right abdomen. He fell down and saw a piece of a car that he threw at the figure had pierced his pancreas. The villain coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, holding his wound. He then felt a intense grip on top of his head and raised him above the ground. The villain looked up and shook in fear as he stared at the figure's glowing teal eyes._

_A grey glove gripped on the metal object that was implanted in the villain and roughly took it out. Igonring the screams of pain from the villain, the figure rose the metal object and aimed it to the villain's eye. Without giving him time to counter, the figure pierced the villain's skull and implanted it on the street. The villain had stopped moving and his blood had stained the streets of Tokyo. Bystanders had recorded the entire thing, but they were in shock at the method of killing that they had been exposed to._

_The figure stares at the villain for a moment before rising to the sky and leaves the scene. In the block where the villain ran away from, lies multiple parts of a car that were scattered around the street._

He was always faster...

_Seeing how seducing the figure failed, the villain ran at the speed of lightning, hoping to escape the figure. She had expected heroes to show up to the scene, not him. No matter, not even he is no match for her speed. When the villain had turned right which is the way out of the city, she felt a tight grip around her neck. She felt her feet were not touching the ground. The villain had stared at the figure as he glared intensely at her._

_The villain started to kick the figure, but it was all in vain as he didn't budge. She couldn't breathe any air and her vision is getting darker. She gasped and choked as she tried to take the grey glove that held her throat._

_"P-Please...I...I won't-"_

_SQUELCH_

_The villain's body suddenly went limp. The figure had his grey glove clenched tightly. Blood began to seep down from the corspe's eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. The figure had released his grip and watched the dead villain fall to the ground. Her throat was reduced to a thin line that is a size of a string. Her esophagus had slowly come out from her mouth as the smell of stomach acid was released. The figure placed his black boot onto the villain's head and crushed down harshly._

_Brain matter were scattered around the street and her eyes were reduced to white mush. The figure had stared at the corpse before flying away once more._

He...

He was always better...

_All Might had finally cornered him after he and his fellow heroes trapped him in a circle. The number one hero had enough of his slaughter towards villains and it was time for him to pay. Edgeshot had used his quirk to try and knock him out, but he had caught the hero and tossed him aside like he was a piece of trash. Endeavor used his Hell Flame quirk to try and injure him, but alas, he just raised a palm and Endeavor's fire was instantly repealed._

_He had used some sort of telekinesis quirk since he sent the number two hero flying by just looking intensely at him. Ryukyu, or Dragoon, had fully transformed in her draconic form and tried to fight him. It was completely useless when he immediately went in front of Ryukyu and placed his grey glove near her forehead. With a flick with his index finger, he sent the number ten hero through three buildings._

_All Might had stared helplessly as he witnessed his fellow heroes were easily defeated by him. The number one hero sweated nervously as he saw him floating down, staring at him. All Might knew that he wasn't even using 10% was his power since his comrades were still alive, so without hesitation, All Might had used 85% of One For All and dashed towards him in a blur._

_However the moment All Might had connected his fist to him, everyone that was watching and recording gasped. The number one hero had felt a tight grip on his left hand and saw that he had caught the punch. He had absorbed the impact of One For All. All Might gritted his teeth as he tried to escape from his grasp, but then he felt ungodly pain from his captured hand. He looked at him saw that he had narrowed his glowning teal eyes hatefully. All Might could feel his bones crack and break apart as he grunted and screamed in pain._

_The bystanders had to watch in fear as their number one hero..._

_The symbol of peace..._

_Their savior..._

_Being held at the mercy of him._

_He had finally let go of All Might's hand and watched silently as the number one hero grab the limb in pain. He suddenly widened his eyes as an invisible force shot All Might towards a building wall._

_The number one hero had grunted in pain as he watched him rise slowly from the while staring at the symbol of peace. He left a golden trial in the sky as All Might lowers his head in shame._

Toshinori's left hand twitched again as that awful memory had run through his mind once more. The people of Japan had witnessed the whole scene after it was uploaded by a mysterious bystander. Everyone had lost a bit of hope since the symbol of peace is not even strong enough to defeat him. Many believe that he will be targeting heroes one day while others say that he will lead them to a new future.

Many organizations had been made ever since that day. Most support him and his method of killing villains. Most support him and Stain on bringing a new society for a better future. The Meta Liberation army was affected as well when they announced they are split into two groups. One that follows Destro and the other follows him.

The whole country had changed. Toshinori doesn't know if it was for the better...or for the worst. He had already changed other countries such as America, England, Russia, and South America. Those countries follow his method...his ideology for a society of no villains...only REAL heroes.

The crime rate around the world had dropped down to 30% which Japan only takes the majority of 25%.

He's trying to change the world...

He's trying to change it into his image.

Toshinori sighed as he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I'm sorry old friend. I had used up all of my time as a hero for today."

_"WHAT!? DAMMIT TOSHINORI! WE KEEP TELLING YOU TO NOT OVERWORK YOURSELF!"_

"I know. I just had to teach today. Look why don't we discuss this tomorrow? I had a rough day..."

_"...Fine. But we are discussing this first thing in the morning!"_

The line went dead.

Toshinori had put down his phone and put his hands on his face.

All Might is the number one hero and the symbol of peace yes...

But...

**_Deku is the unstoppable one._ **

_Mount Pazou..._

_11:29 P.M._

Izuku had walked out of bed and went to his bathroom. He still couldn't go to sleep since he didn't want to relive through those nightmares again. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that dark purple marks were under his eyes. He growled quietly as he turned on the faucet.

He gathered enough water and splashed it on his face. He had agreed to himself that he'll only sleep once a week since those nightmares were horrifying. So usually around the nights that he is awake, he goes out to train until 5:30 a.m.

Izuku grabs a towel and wipes off the water on his face. When he dried his face, he placed the towel down and looked in the mirror again. His eyes suddenly widened and then narrowed angrily towards his mirror.

On the mirror, was him, but...his eyes were glowing completely red. His muslces were buldged and throbbed, his teeth were shark like jaws instead of normal human teeth. He had a growing smirk as he stared at Izuku. Said boy was growling angrily as he saw him again.

"͕͇͍̟͗ͪͨ̊͗ͤ͆ͮ͟ͅ ** _H̸̞͔̱͉͎̳͒ͦ̋́̆͑̔ͭe̦̫̝̮̥̖͔ͮ̉ͮ̔͜͝l̢̻͙̻̜̦̣̳̰͒ͨ̌̂͛ͯl̹̠͓̫̹̥̪͈͛́ơ̼̼͖̺̞̘͌̀_**.̷̥̦͉ͯͅ.̵̢̻͕̖̗ͬͥ͒̏.̵̈̀͋̔̾ͩ̉͏͚̖̪.̢̡̳͙͎̥̪̥͑͋̄̽ͤ͗̊ͨ ** _I̹̰̦̼̯̳̗̭ͥͤ͐ͯ̎̈͘z̉ͧ͐͊̎̄̄̔͏̙͈û̳̝̼̠̝͚̭̬̓͐͊̽̉͢k̘̫͖̙̳̩̀̓̑͛͆̕u̶͔̲ͣ_**.͊͊͗̓̍̑̅ͯ͏̴͙͉̹̯̪̭͓̟"͖̩͙̖̲́̈ͨ̔͒͊͜


	6. Chapter 5: Inner Monster

_**USJ ARC** _

_"I...I...I still remember the day...of when I was chained."_

* * *

_**June 10, 781...** _

_**Mount Pazou...** _

_"The whispers were getting louder...and louder. I...My body was burning. My left eye kept bothering me."_

_A boy who was 13 years old had crashed down in front of his house. He panted heavily as he grasped his left eye. His clothes were in tatters and blood had stained his arms and mouth. Rain poured down heavily as it washed down the blood stains from his mouth. A puddle formed below him as he stared directly at his reflection._

_The boy had black spiky hair with green streaks and dark emerald eyes. However, the eye that his hand grasped was glowing red. His heartbeat started to acclerate as he heard creepy whispers from inside him. He shook his head and let go of his left eye._

_The blood from his mouth had dyed the puddle crimson, which gave the boy a uneasy feeling. His stomach rumbled as he felt something coming up. The boy ran from his house and vomited near a tree. He coughed fiercely as he tasted a metallic substance that was inside his stomach. The boy looked down with his watery eyes and saw flesh and bones in the vomit._

_The boy groaned as he felt his stomach queazy again. He went to a nearby lake and slurped a good of water to get rid of the metallic taste in his mouth. He gurgled the water around his mouth before spitting it out. He panted heavily as he stared down his reflection once more._

_Lightning had struck down which gave a flash of light. During the flash, the boy's reflection had changed a little before returing to normal. His eyes were completely red and glowing, his muscles were bulged, and his clothes were in tears. His mouth had a crazy smirk and was filled with razor sharp teeth. Veins were around his forehead, arms, and neck._

_The boy had widened his eyes and took a few steps back. He suddenly heard the whispers again as he clutched his head tightly. He finally heard one voice that stood above the whispers._

_**"̘̭̞̣ͨ̄͟ͅI̩̋̀̃̌́̾͘.̵̫͚͇͎̝̖̈́͂ͬ̎ͬ̆ͅ.̢̧̳̩̜̱ͦz̨̘͎͎̅̄ͯ̿̑͐͘.̷̟̭̩̳̩̓͛̇́̊.̛̖̪͍̼̻͉̭͇̾̄̐ͥͩ̐͋͞u̱ͨͨ̌ͧ̑͋͊͟.̫͇͕ͪ̔̏̑̔ͦ͛̕.̧͈̯̞̦͉ͩ̈́̉ͬͣͥ̆.̷̱͊̇͆̓͋̕k̴̲̻̱̠͍͉̎͗̐͝.̃͑ͥ̑ͪ̔̅͏̼.̞͍̱̯͊̄͡uͭ̇͏̝͎̮͜.̡̗͆ͣ̊ͤ̀.̴̴̳̙̓̒̐͑͆"̝̱̔͐ͤ́̕͠** _

_The boy looked up and searched around the area to find the source of the voice._

_"W-Who's there!?"_

_**"̨͚͕̹͒͑̾̇̐̿̎Ō̧͎̻̫̓̔̍̊ͩͬ͑̕v̩̰̓͋̂ͣ̔̑́͜ĕ̼̓̐̿͟͢r̳͉̮̱̤̣̣̠ͥ̿ͫͭ̔̿ͨ͞ ̜̭͇͉̖͉ͮͪ̒̈́ͤ͟h̙̤̠͚̺̱̝̮̍̎̕ȩ̺̮̲̓̍͛̕ŗ͚̪̗̻͈̮̥̘̓ę͎ͨ.̷̮̩̇̀.̰̣̗̼̏̄́ͨͣͣ̇̈.̷͉̱͔̞ͫ̏ͅ"̢̪ͪ̂ͦ̾ͤͥͮ͡** _

_Izuku looked forward and saw no one but the lake. He gritted his teeth as blue light started to emit around him._

_"Ok, who ever is out there show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!"_

_**"͎̖̺̳͙ͪͯͪͧ̽̇͟O̡͓̞͖ͨ̉ͤ̂̀v͚̳͎̣̟̍͢e̞̬͎̺̿̅̈́̿̍̊͠r͋͏̝̖̗͈ ̴͇͙͍͎͎̈̄ͪͭ̿ͩ̊̚̕h̜͉͍̺̳̪ͤ͌̐̃̈́͛͛͞ȩ̣̬̞̲͈̖͖ͩr̷̫̫̬̣̠̒͟e̩̫̬̓̍̌ͧ͡.̴͇̰͑.͈͎̦̲͈̲̠̇̄̅͒̐̌̚͝ͅ.̧̗͙̟̬̝ͤ͒̉̇̎́̄͢Ǐ̺̪͇͕͗ͫͬͭ̄̇͠žͩ͆͏̪͍͍͜.̨̨͖̜̪̖͖̘̠͍͗͌̃̈́̓.̢̖̻̏ͨ͑͌̐̈́̐u͈͈̳͈͈͈ͧ̿̓͢.̣̥͛ͭ͂̇͋͊̀̚.͖̥̗̥̺͚̖ͦ̍͑̕͟k̰̬͔̈̍̂́ṳ̡̱̗̠̽̎̔̓͆́.̐̈͗͏̥͚̠̼̮̬̻͖.̷͇̫̲̹̫͕͙͈̓̚.̡̧̭̗̯̃̌̃̽͆ͦͨ̈"** _

_The voice was directly coming from the lake. Izuku walked slowly towards it while having his guard up. He has no idea who this person is and how he knew him. He doesn't know how strong this person is either...But he knew that he is the one causing the whispers inside his head._

_He stopped when he was a foot near the water. He looked around and saw no one. Izuku started to get annoyed and raised his power a little._

_"STOP FUCKING WITH ME! SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"_

_The Half Saiyan suddenly heard laughter. The whispers inside his head were laughing also. Izuku looked around but found one._

_**"̨̀Y͠͞e̵͝s҉!̴̀ ́͢Y̢͟e͟͠ś!̡ ̧̀G͏҉e̢͡t҉́ ̷́a̶n̸g͘r̵y̡̛.͏.̨.͞G͏̛e͏t̸ ͢f̸̕u͡r̕i͜o҉͏ųs̀.̵.̶͘.̕l̡̨é̛t̸҉ ̸̸i̢t͝͞ ͡ą͘l̵͡l̛͝ ̸o̴͢u̵t̵.̶.̷͠"͠ ͡** _

_"What?"_

_Izuku looked down on the water and saw his refelction laughing at him. The boy widened his eyes as saw the reflection staring at him with amusement in his eyes._

_"Wha-Who...What's happening to me?"_

_The reflection stopped laughing and the whispers were now silenced in his head._

_**"͏̧I̸̷t̡̀'͡҉s͏́ ̶͡s̢̕o̴o̢ ͢ẃo̶n̴͞d́̕e̕r̸f͟u͟ĺ ̷҉ţ̶o͠ ̶f̶̸i̛͢n͝a͘l̵l̨͞y̷͝ ̡͡m͏e̛e̷͝t̴ ̵̵y̢̨o̧u̴͟ ͞I̡҉z̡͜u͟͞k̵̴u͞.͝.͟"̡̀** _

_"H-How...How do you know my name? W-Who a-are you?"_

_**"́͟M͟͠y̛ ̀̕n̛a͏m̷e͏ ̕i͏͝s͝ ͡n̸o҉̛t̛́ ̛͡įm̴p̴o̧r̨̕t̴̢a̴n̛t̸ ̷̷r̶i͏̡g̶h̛̛t͝ ̀n̡o͟w̕͞.͘.̸.̧͘.͏͢I͡'҉̕m͝ ̛͡h̨e̶r̡͡e̴ ͠͠ţǫ͢ ̛t͟͠a҉́l̸̨k̸ ͏t͡o͘͝ ͏̡y҉͟o͘u͟ ̵͜ą̛b͡o͘u͢t́͜ ̨͞t͘h̶a̷t̸͏ ͜͢l̛ít͠ţl̡͡e̸ ̶̀b̸̀u͘͟r͟s̵t̷ ͘ỳ͡o̷u͜ ̕h̛a̡͝d̡͟ ͘͟i̴n͢ ͢͟t̢h̸è ̴c͏͏í̛t͘͞y̴.̀͟.͢"̴̡ ͠** _

_Izuku's attention spiked as his reflection talked about his outburst. The Half-Saiyan couldn't figure out what happened to him or how it happen. He wants to find out so he can never do it again...Hopefully._

_"What the hell was that!? What happened to me to be like that!?"_

_The reflection chuckled amusingly which irritated Izuku even further._

_**"̸̧M̀y̷ ̶m̛y̨.̶̕.̨͢.̨S̸̡o̵͡m͏͠e̴͡o͟͟n҉e͏ ͠͡i̴s҉ ͡e̢͏a̧͘g̴e͢ŕ.́.̀"̶** _

_Blue light started to shine brighter as Izuku's irises started to turn cobalt blue._

_"CUT THE BULLSHIT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU TO PLAY GA-!"_

_**BA-DUM!** _

_Izuku suddenly froze up and fell to the ground, clutching his head. He felt his body burn as new energy coursed in his veins. His breath hitched as he tried to calm down in order to control this newfound power. He felt strange Ki entering his muslces for a second before getting out of them._

_His left eye returned to its abnormal state as it glowed crimson. Izuku felt nothing but rage, agony, and vengeance. He needs to punch something...Punch something NOW._

_Then...the power suddenly vanished. Izuku's left eye returned to normal and all of the negative emotions disappeared, apart from agony. Izuku panted heavily as he stared at his reflection, who was smirking evilly at him._

_"W-Wha...What did you do to me..."_

_**"̡D͏i̵̕d̸̢ ͞y̨o̷͝u̶͜ ̡͝n̵o͡t̡͘ ̧͘ę͟n҉j́o̧҉y̵͘ ̡͠i͞t̵́?͏ ̛T̀͝h̀e̴͟ ̶r̶͡u҉ş̴h̀.̴̢.̶̛.͡T͠h͢e͟ ̀u̢r͢͢g̀e̴҉.͝.̴.̴҉T͡h͠e̢͢ ͟͝n̵҉e҉e͡d͘͜!̶!̴̸ ̷͟S̷̢ú͜r͠e̴̡l̢͟ý̨ ͘y͢͡o͝u̴̕ ̸͏h͏̢ą̀v̀e̕͞ ͜f̸èl̨͠t̸͠ ́͟í̶t̷͝ ̸b҉o̷͢y͜.̕͢.̴.̸.̡I̴̧ ́͜ća͟n̶͞ ̧̀h͟e̶a͝r̸ ̢ẃ̛h̢͞a͢t̸ ̸̀y͞o̶̵u͠ ̢̨w҉͏e͡r҉҉e̛ ̡t̸h́i̸͢n͜k͝͏i͜n͟͢g͝.͝.̶͢"̴** _

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"_

_Izuku yelled. He doesn't have time to answer triva questions right now. His mind was already numb after seeing his father sacrifice himself and now he thinks that he's going insane by talking to his supposed reflection._

_But the Half-Saiyan knew that whatever that had just happen to him right now wasn't his power. It was different...It was stronger..._

_It felt amazing..._

_Addicting..._

_He needs more..._

_The reflection sighed as he talked once more in a annoyed tone._

_**"͠F̨i̕͏n̢͏e̛͡.̢.̡.҉҉s̴͏i̕n͟͜c͏e͠ ̸̛y҉ǫ͠u̵ ҉w̡͡a̕ņ̶t҉͢ ̕t̡o̡ ́b͞e͝ ̴̢i̷m̀p̸͏a͠t̢͜i͘e̢ǹ̢t҉.̷̶.̢̕.̸͞.̧W͜h̴át͢͢ ͢y͟o҉͡ú ̸h͜a̛d͘͝ ͝͏ę̶x̛͜p̷e̷̢r͝i͢e͘ǹ̷c͏e̴͟d̴̢.͢͝.҉.͢͜w̴a͏͜s̵͞ ͠҉t͠h̸͠e̡͡ ̢p̷͟èà͝k͢ ͟͟o̢f̕ ̀҉y҉o̵u̕҉r͏ ̨t̷͠r̀̕u҉͝e̕͠ ̀͢p̶͝o̵̕t̨e̛͜n͏̵t͏i̧a͢͝l̴.͏̛.̛͘"͠ ̡** _

_"My...true potential?"_

_Izuku wondered what his 'true' potential was in the beginning when he first started training. His father would always tell him that he could catch up to him one of these days. But the Half-Saiyan never believed Goku. Izuku always believed that his father was the strongest mortal in the multiverse._

_Who wouldn't think that after he saved the multiverse from being erased? But now that this...entity? has shown him a peak of the mysterious power, he's beginning to think that his father was right._

_He doesn't trust this entity. Not one bit, but...what does he have to lose? He lost everyone. And this entity looks exactly like him so...maybe he should give this a shot._

_"Why was is it just appearing right now?"_

_His reflection sighed. He must have patience. Izuku is only a curious child, so he will ask these obivous questions._

_**"͝Y҉o͘u̧ ͜ẁ͢e̴̴r̸҉ȩ͘ ͠͡e͢͜n̸r̴̶a̴g͘͡e̡d͠.̀ ̨͞T͝h̴át̀ ́s̛͡e͟t̵̡ ҉͜ą̢n̛͠ ̢e̸m̢o҉̧t̴͏i̶̷o͜͠n̸àl̷ ̕t̸͜r̀͞i̸g͜҉g̵͠e͠r̷͜ ̸i̡n͏ ͏y͜o͢͠ư̕r͠ ͠ṕo̷w҉̸e̵͟r̕͡,҉ ̨̀w̕h̷͜i͘c͜h͡ ́͘b̧̀r̨o̸ḱe̵͡ ̕͝t͞h̸è̡ ͢s̀͏e͠͡a̡l͏ ͏t͜h̢à̕t͟ ̢͜h̷҉e͠l̢̧d͜ ̶y̛͡o̡͟u͡͠r͞ ̶͢t̀ŕ͞u҉e͏̵ ̢̡p͟o͝t̢e͏̛n̢t̨͏í͟áļ҉.͠.́͜"҉̀** _

_That makes sense...somewhat. What Izuku got from that is when Draco had survived his father's sacrificial explosion, he broke the seal that held his true power. And he went berserk._

_He still has glimpses of Draco's murder from his point of view, but he doesn't remember of how he was feeling during it._

_"If that's the case...then how come you are just meeting me when you knew all along?"_

_His reflection sighed once more._

_**"͘Í͜ ̷͟w̛á͡s̸͘ ̕s҉͟e̕͢ą̸l̀͘e͠d͞ ͟a͏w̴̢a̢͡y҉ ̛w̶͘i̸̛t͝h́ ̧ý̡ǫ̶ų͘r̕͟ ̷t̕r̨͏u̵e̴̸ ̴p̡̨o̶͟t̴ȩn҉t͘ì͟a̸ļ͘.͡ ̢͡I͏͠ ̢̕c̨o͡u͞l̷d̛͘ ͏n͞͠ót̴ ͟g̷̸e͘t̷ ͡o҉̧u̴t̨͡ ̡̛u̸n̶͝t̷͞i҉l̶͠ ͠y̡͘o̧u̢͠ ͞b̧r͟o̸̕k̷̛e̸ ͞t҉̀h́͢e̕͠ ͝s̶e͠a͡l͏̶ ̴̷y̛̕o͜ú͞r͏͞s͘͘e͝l̀f҉͟.́͞.̷̕"̸** _

_Red flag._

_Izuku narrowed his eyes as he heard that piece. Why was this entity sealed with his true potential? Is it dangerous? Too powerful? He doesn't know. His father, no...Vegeta never told his father about this entity...The Saiyan Prince never said about an entity._

_Could it be that both his father and Vegeta has not unlocked their true potential? Possibly._

_"I don't understand...I mean...I understand that you were trapped inside me,but...why are you helping me?"_

_**"̢I͞ ̵͢s͜e͏͘ņ̢s̸e͡d̡ ̨t̛͡ḩ͜a̴͜t̵̢ ̨ýó̶ú ͠҉a͠҉r̛͘ę̛ ̸͠f̴̧úr͘i͝o̶u̴͞s̵͝.҉ ̀F͞͞r̢ú͟s̕ţ̧r̕͟a̸t҉e҉͘d́.͟ ҉̧Ín̛ ̛͡a̸҉g҉o̵n͝y̷҉.͞.͝"̷͞ ͠͞** _

_"That doesn't ans-"_

_**"͜͏Y̕͟o͜u̵ ̶̛a͘r͜è̴ ͟p͝ư͝n̡͟i͟s̕͜h͠i̡͡n̕͜g̀͡ ̸̛y̧͘o̧͏u̶r͝s̶͜e̴l̀͝f̵̨ ́o̷v͟͟e̴̛r͟͠ ̸͢y͢ǫ̕u̴r͢͜ ͞͡f̶̧a̡t̀h̨͜e̸ŗ̨'͞s̶͜ ͘d̕e͞àt͢h͟.̸ ̸͜Ỳ͡o̴̷u͟͟ ̕ą́r͠e҉ ̧͏i͝n͠ ̨ą̶g͡ó̵n͜͟y͜ ̸o͜͢f͠ ͢l̴̨ò͟ş͘įn͜g̢ ̵̧y͟ǫ͟u̡͢ŕ͜ ̵̢én͢͟t͏̶i͝ŕ͡e͏ ̴f̛a͘͝m̴̨i̧͝l͝҉ý.̷͟.̛"̡͞** _

_Izuku froze as his reflection stated his reason of helping the Half-Saiyan. The boy looked towards the ground as he remembers his family's final moments before dying at the hands of Draco._

_He could still hear his brothers' voices, telling to run away. The sound of flesh being squished and the wet feeling of metallic liquid that splashed on his face. The dead silence that came after following the scream of Despair that came from Pan and Videl._

_He was useless._

_He could still see the brutalized corpse that used to be his mother on the ground as he could see blood still flowing out of her body. Her eyes were dulled and greenless as they stayed staying at him. For Izuku, it sent a message for him that made him snap that day._

_**"Why? Why didn't you save me?"** _

_Izuku felt tears building up in his eyes. He could see his father charging up his father for one final attack as he banged the barrier that Goku placed around him. He could still the sadness in his father's eyes when he looked at him._

_'I'm sorry I failed you'. Those were the words that Goku told his son, before exploding._

_"I...I can't help it...T-They...They died because I was a coward...I-It was my fault..."_

_Izuku closed his eyes as tears flowed down his cheek. Sobs had finally escape his lips and he broke down. As this was happening, Izuku's reflection looked at the pathetic display that Izuku was showing and smiled sinisterly._

_He could use this. He can turn his sadness, turn it to blame on something else, and turn that into rage. Yes. Yes, this could work._

_**"̢͟Y̶o̢̕u̕ ̴̨a̴r҉͡e̡ ̵n̕͜ǫţ̢ ͠t̷͘ó̡ ̧́b̢l̷a͟m͠e̴̴.̨̕.͞"͡͡** _

_Izuku looked up to see his reflection._

_"W-What?"_

_**"͢͡T͏̢e͘͝l̵̛ļ͡ ̛m̵e̵ ̕b͜͡o̡̕y̡̛.҉҉ ̧̕W̡͜h͞o҉ ̡̛ķi͝l͘͝l̴e͘͠d͜͝ ͢ỳ̧o̕u͞r̵͝ ̡҉f̷̕a̵͝m͜i̸͝l̴y͢?̶"̴̧ ̕** _

_"W-Wha...Why are you asking this?"_

_**"͟͡Ẁh̵͝ǫ ͜͞k͏i̷l̴l̀e̡d͟ ͟y͠ǫ̶ù̢r҉̶ ͡f̛a̸͠m̨͝i͡l̵̕y͏̨?͜"͢͠ ͞** _

_Izuku wiped the tears on his cheek as he narrowed his eyes towards his reflection. He had completely ignored Izuku's question and repeated what he said._

_Izuku gritted his teeth before saying the answer that his reflection wanted._

_"D-Draco.."_

_**"͡N͜͠o̵̧.̢̕ ͝I̸'͜m̸̧ ͜g̴ǫ̷i̛͡n͠g͏ ͢ţ̧o̧ ͏́a͘͘s͏k͝ ̢y͢ó̴u҉̕ ́o͘n̢͠e̴ ̕͞m̨o͝r҉e̵ ́t͜i̴͘m̵e̕͢ ̨b҉̸o͜͡y̶̢.̸ ͏W̸h̸o͠͞.̸͡ ̛͠K͝͠i̕l҉̷l͠e͜͢d̴҉.̀ ͏Y̢o̶̸ú͟ŕ̀.̧͠ ҉F͡͏a̧m͝͏i̸l͡y̷.̨̛.͢҉.̡"̧͠ ̢** _

_Izuku widened his eyes as his reflection refused his family's murderer. But why!? Draco is a being that somehow achieved Destroyer Energy just because he wanted to show everyone that he was the strongest! TO BE THE STRONGEST!! HOW CAN YOU JUST SHOW YOU'RE THE STRONGEST BY JUST KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE AND THE WARRIORS THAT PROTECT THEIR HOME! THAT'S NOT PROVING YOURSELF! THAT'S SHOWING THAT YOU'RE A COWARD! A PERSON WHO WILL DO ANYTHING FOR POWER! A PERSON WHO IS...who is.._

_"Evil.."_

_His reflection smiled sinisterly again. Izuku guessed it right. He gave the answer of what his reflection was looking for._

_**"̶A͜h͢͡!̡ ̀͞Y͡o҉̵ú ́f̨i͟n̶a͝l͘l҉̸ỳ̡ ̸͞f͠i̷̵g̕u͝҉r͢e̶d͘͜ ͝i̴t̢̡ ̸̕ó͜út̀͟.́͞.̛͞.́͘T̀e̡̛l̛l̵̨ ̸m͘͢e̶ ͏I̵̡z̨ù̡k͝u̸̢.̀͝.̶.̷̨.̨w͏h̷a̛t̨͞ ̴i͢s̨͝ ̛t̨͞h͜͢e̛ ̶͝ŗ̸è̶a͢͢s̡͢o͠n̢ ̷͞w̧h̀҉y҉ ҉͡y̸òu͜ ̕͡a̡͜n̷d͘ ҉y̨o҉̕ư͘r͏̴ ̨͜f͏á̡m̨i̴̡l͟y͏ ̶́c̴a̶n̴̢n͏o̴͜t̡̀ ̸̵h̀͜a̡͝v͟e̸ ͘͜ń̛ó͜r̵҉m̴a͢͠l͞ ͘͢l̕͟i̕v̸̷e̶s҉͜?҉҉ ͡҉W̢h̨͟y҉ ͞͞ẁe̸ŗ̀e̷͝ ͜y̧ơ͞u̡ ̷a̵̡l͜͝l͘͠ ̡h̶͢ųn̢͜t̢e̛d͞?̀͠ ̷W̷̛h͏̧y҉ ̶i̛҉s̵ ̛͞i̵͏t͏ ̀͢t̷̀h͡a̴͟t̛ ͘҉y̛҉o҉̴u̶̡ ̕͝a͜ǹḑ ̛͏y͠o̧u҉r̀ ͠f̧a̡͜m͘͡i̛͟l̵y̢ ͝͠a͘͢r̸e̸͘ ̸͞c̨̕è̴n̕t̸e͟r͢e̴d̸̨ ̵a̸̵r̴ó͟ų̨ń̨d̛́ ̛i͟t̸̕ ̷a͠͝l̛̕ļ?͘͏ ̛͢Á̴l̨l͏̵ ͟o̧͜f͘̕ ̷t́h̀é̢s̸e̷̶ ͏̨q̨҉ų͠e҉҉ş͏t̷̕í̧ò͠n̶̡s̵ ̶̛t̡h̴͢a̸t̢ ͜͠I̧'̵m̴҉ ̕҉á̵s̸͢k͝͏i̡n͞g̨ ̶̕y̸o̴ų͝ ́͠h͢àv̢͜e̕ ̴͝o͟n͟͞e̴ ͜͟s̡͠i͏̢m̵͝i͘҉l͢͡a͏r͟ ̸͘a̢n̶͢s̷͘ẃ̧è͟r͘҉.̨̀.̡̨.͜"̡ ͡** _

_"It was because of evil...Evil was the reason...That I couldn't live a normal life.."_

_Izuku got up as the tears from his eyes disappeared. His reflections feels the ripples in the lake vibrating. Izuku seems like he figured the cause of his suffering. Oh how wonderful that is..._

_"It was because of evil that my family was hunted. Cell, Frieza, Black, Cooler, Bojack, Majin Buu, Zamasu, Janemba...Every single one of those people are pure evil. Every single one of them hunted us down.."_

_Izuku's reflection saw blue light coming from the Half-Saiyan's body as cracks began to appear on the ground. He could feel his anger radiating off of Izuku. It feels glorious. Yes. A little more and his plan will succeed._

_"IT'S BECAUSE OF EVIL THAT MY FAMILY HAD TO BE THE CENTER OF ALL OF IT!! I NEVER HAD A NORMAL CHILDHOOD!! THERE ALWAYS DAYS THAT I HAD TO WATCH MY BACK INCASE ONE OF DAD'S ENEMIES WOULD ATTACK ME!! I'M SICK OF IT! I'M FED UP WITH ALL OF IT!!"_

_Izuku's body bursted with divine power as his hair shined blue light. Veins throbbed violently on his forehead and neck as his face set a permanent scowl. Trees, water, and rocks blew away from him in a rapid rate and his power skyrocketed. His left eye shined completely red while his right one shined cobalt._

_After a few moments of violent anger, Izuku's reflection began to talk once more._

_**"̴̕D͏o̡͘ ̢y͢o̡͟u͏ ̵͞d͘ȩs̷i̕͟ŕ̢è ̛͜r͏é̷v̀͜ȩ͝n̵g҉̵e͞?͝"̢̀ ͢** _

_"What!?"_

_**"͡ ̧̨D̀o̷ ̴͘Y̵͡O̵U̶ ̡͘d̸͟ęs̕i͝҉r̡͠ę ͘r̴e̵͞v҉̵ęń̛g̷͠e̡?̷͟ ̴T̷h̸i̷͠n̷k̴͜ ̶͝a̸b̧͘óu̕t̢͘ ̧͝i̡t͝ ̕b̀o̡͢y̸̢.̀҉ ͜I̛ń̶ ̷a҉͟l̨͢l͝ ̕o̢͠f̨ ̕͟t͢h̸e̸ ̴y̵̸e̢à͢r̢͢s̢͠ ҉͞t͠h̕a̸t͘ ͞y̧̛o̵̴ú ̧w̨͘è̴r͏́ȩ͜ ͘b̧͏o̶r̵̡ń́ ̧a͠n̵̨d͏̶ ̛t̢͝h͠͠è ͏y͘͝e͘a̡r̢͞ś̢ ̶͘b̕͏e̶f̧o͞r͏͡e̴ ̵̀y҉o͜ư̕,́͠ ͏d͘͜o̷͝ ̡͠y̛͟o̴̕u̷̢ ̴̕r̴e̶͟a̧̛l̸l̸͞ỳ ̴t̡h̛͝i̛ņ̸k̷̷ ̵͞t҉h̷à̕t͘͢ ̛e͟v́̕i̸͞l̀͡ ̢w̕̕i̧͡ļl͢ ͞r̷ȩ͟s̸̀t̀͘?̡͟ ͢D͢͜o҉͏ ̀͢y̧o̸u͝ ̵t̨ḩi͟͞n͢͡k̢ ͞t̢͡h̕͟a̷̵t̵͡ ͞͡t͟h͜͝e̴̶y̧ ̡g͘i̵̡v̷̕e͟ ͏a͜f̨͢t̀e̶͝r̷͝ ͝y̨͘o̷u̡͜r͟ ̵f͘a҉m̵i̸l͘ỳ҉'͘s͜ ͘d̶e͟a̴̡t͟͢h̶͞s͜?͠ ̢͟N̵o͢.̧̨ ́̕N̢̛ò ͏̀t͏͘h̴͘ę̸y̸ ͘͞w̛o͠n̢'͜͠t̨.̧͢ ̢͝E͝v͏i͠l̶͠ ͘i̴̕s̨̕ ͜͢e҉v͡ȩŕỳ͘w͞h̡e͠r͠e͠͏.҉́ ̕͠T̷h҉é͘ ͞h̵̛e͏r̸͟o͏͘ȩ͜s͞ ̵t̵̛h̛a͜҉t͢ ̕͘y͢o̴͡ù̷ ҉͏s̶̀e̸͡e͘ ̢e͟͠v͏̢e̷͞r̴̵y̵̡d̶a̵͘y̢ ͜͏i͘n͠ ̡͏t̨ḩe͟ ͜c̨̧i̶҉t̨͝i̶ȩ̴ś͘ ̨̧a̡ŗ̵e̕͟ ̸̵w̨ór͢͡t̢͢h҉̵l҉͟e͢͜s̷͡s̵͟.͡͠ ̷͘T͝h͝e͠y̶͝ ̧̕l̴e̴͢t͏ ̨͝e̴͟v̧͢i͜l̀ ̸̢l̕͠i͏͟v́é҉ ҉b̷e͝͡c̶a҉͝u͘s̷e̡ ̛ì̢t́͝'̛͞s̢ ͘͝ág̨a̷̡í͠n̨s̛͡t̴͝ ҉t͏͞h̵è͜i͝ŗ̡ ̷̨m͡o̶r͢a̢͞l̨͜s̴͘ ̴̕t̵o̡ ͏k̕i̸͏l̸͏l҉͞ ̴t͟h̴e̷͡m̴?͞ ͘͡H͜҉ÀH̵͞!̛ ̴̕W̸͢h͝a̷t̵͝ ͟a̛ ̶p̕ą͘t̵h̡͟e̡̧t̴i̶҉c̨͞ ̛͠e͠x̧c҉u̶͜s͢͝e̶.͠"̕͟ ͘** _

_After hearing this, Izuku took the time to think about what his reflection said. Izuku didn't like it. No he hates it. He doesn't trust this entity. He doesn't believe what the entity tells him. But the Half-Saiyan kept thinking about his words and it always match the causes of his suffering._

_Normally if this was anyone they would be happy and angry that they found the cause, but for Izuku...The boy who was raised to be a protector, fighter, and a savior..._

_He hated it._

_Why?_

_**Because the entity was right.** _

_While the villains of humanity cannot harm his family, they could still cause horrorifying problems to innocent people. The heroes just lock them up where they can easily escape from. And heroes...Most of today's heroes only do it for fame and glory._

_If a villain attacks and no one was around to see it, then a hero wouldn't even bother trying to stop it._

_He hated it._

_He wants to change it._

_But first...the villains._

_Recalling the words his reflection said..._

_**He wanted REVENGE.** _

_"Yes."_

_His reflection smiled widely. He asked one more time. Just to be sure._

_**"͟Y̧̨ȩs͟ ̷w̵h͞͞a҉t̴͟?̨͞ ́W͘͠h̴a̢͟t͢ ̸̡a̕͜r̨͜e̛͡ ҉y̡o̧u̵ ̷̴śa͠y̧̧i͡n͘g̀ ̧͜y̛͘e̛s̵̨ ̴͢f͝o̡͘r͘?̴"̛͝ ͝** _

_"I want revenge. I want to get rid of them. I want to kill them all."_

_Lightning struck near and a light flashed behind Izuku. At that brief moment, Izuku's reflection saw his right eye glow crimson as well. After the light vanished, his right eye returned to cobalt._

_His reflection started to laugh crazily. Normally Izuku should be concerned right now, but he doesn't care at the moment...He's filled with rage towards evil and he wants to get rid of it. Once and for all._

_Izuku's reflection stopped laughing as he set a crazed smirk towards the Hybrid. He just need one more thing before his plan succeeds._

_**"̶̛V̸ę͞r̕͡y̢͠ ̶̕w̴͘e̕l̶̵l̨͟ ̡b͠͠ò͢y̢͞,͞ ̶̡b͟u̡t͟ ̵̀f̵͢i̶̴r͝͞s͡҉t͝.̢͡.̡̕.͏̴H҉o̡w͢ ́͞a͢b̴̨o̕͡u͘t҉͟ ͜͏w͡e̶̡ ́͠p̵r̶͢o̕͜p͠o̕s̕̕e̢ ̶͢a͏̷ ͘͝d̷e̵͘a͘͝l͠͞?̸"̛͘ ̵** _

_"Deal?"_

_**"̴̕Y̶͢e̸s̀.̡̛ ̢I̴f̡ ̷y̨͞o͟͝u̴ ͏̴d͠e̴̢şt͠r̀͏o͘͡y͠͠ ͏a̢ĺ̸l҉̷ ̧͜e̡͡v̸i̶̢ļ͜ ̧͝i͜ņ ̴̕t̸͡h̡i̕͡ş́ ̴w̷o̡͜ŗl̴d̴͠ ͠t́͞h́e͟n̸̢ ̨I̷͏ ̷̨w͞i͡l͠ĺ ̀͝g͜͢i̡͘v͜e͢͝ ҉y̵͝o̵͏u͠ ̸͡t͟h͠e҉ ̡̕p͘ò̵w͏e̛͞r͜ ͢f̨̛o̴͟ŗ ̨͞y̷̴òu͘͝ ̸t͡o̧̕ ̷̧p͟͝r̕͟o͏t̕͝e̕͞c̛t̢͢ ̡͢y͟ǫu̸ŗ̨ ͢h́̀o̶̕m͢҉e̡.́͢ ҉̶T̛h̢̛e̕͢ ̷̵p̛͟o̴̡w҉ȩr̷ ̨͝y̢̧o̡͝ù͟r̸ ͡f͠a̧͢t͏h͢e҉́r̷̶ ̵͟ś͞a̶̕i̸̷d͘͢ ̸t̶͢h̸̀a̸t̢͟ ̀y̨͏o̡͢ú̧ ̸p̕ơ̵s̵s̀e͜͝s͝s̷͠.̢"͠** _

_Izuku went wide eyed as he heard his reflection said. He can give him the power that Goku said was inside him. Can his reflection actually do that!? He...He shouldn't._

_He shouldn't trust this entity. There is so much malice and dark intent emitting from this entity. If he makes this deal with this entity...then there's no coming back._

_Izuku hardened his eyes and made a serious experssion while looking towards his reflection. Said reflection noticed that he had his answer and smiled once more._

_**"̞̯̱̟̮̬͕̄̋͊́͟Ş̖̠̩̖̫͚̽̂ͥ̐̓̇ͩͥǫ̼ͣ̋ͯͧ.̰̯̙͔͓̼̠̥̄͘.̜̭͓͖͆̓̄̔ͨ̍̀ͨ͟.̥̤͚̰̬̣̄̂ͬ̋̍̀d͓̝̞̥̥̙͎͆̃͆̏̀͠o̤͕̻͕͓̜̙̍͆ͦ̅ͥ͢ ̖͙͛̃̏͘w̸̜̖̠̝͕ͪ̈́ͥe͈͚̲͓̟͇̠̘ͫͯͩ͞ ͯ͋ͬͯ͌̔ͤ͘͏̫̪̲͚͉̙ͅḧ̛͓̻͇̝̳́͊̇̾͒̓̐̕a͌͏̸̟̯̲̯̥v̴̰̣͎̰̝͔͔̓ẹ̷̽̒͋ͭ̊͐ ̷̵͖̪̥̫̠̼̱̏ͥ̔a̧̛̠͓̞̩͂͌̍͐̾̊ ̭̳̙̉͘d̛̗͖̜̞͎̗̞ͯ̾e̱̩̦̪̝̘͇̪̊̊́͞ă̡͕̠̺̻̥̝̼̬ͯ̐͗̕l̢͉̙̳̺͆̋̌̉̏͢?͎̙͐̊̆͢͢"̸̤̼̝̪ͮ̃ ̳͗̔͝** _

_"We have a deal."_

_"I...I was a kid back then. And my emotions blinded my judgement. By the time I had my emotions under control...I realized that I made a huge mistake."_

Back in the present...Izuku had his left arm implanted on the glass and his left eye was glowing crimson. Pieces of the mirror fell down to the floor as Izuku heard laughter in his head. His face had a scowl and his hair had a bit of gold within it for a moment.

He panted slowly and heavily as he tried to calm himself down. He said that he will continue with their deal or else. Izuku refused the deal, but...

_**"͠I͏t͢ ̴̶w͘o͢͏u̵͢l̷d͢ ̶͘b͏̸e̕̕ ̷a̢ ͠͡s͏̨h͏͘a͘͟m̢e̸ ̧̀i̶̛f̨ ̵ś́o͠m҉̸e͞t̶h́̕i̷̕n̡g͘ ͝h̢̕ąṕ͘p̴͟ȩ́n͢͝e͞d͝҉ ͏̶t̵o̴ ̷t̸h҉̨a̷t̀ ̷c̢͘h͟į͝l̛d͜ ̀͟i͘n̛ ́G̸o̧h͝a҉n͡'͝ş̷ ̸b̷͡e҉d̷ŕ͡o͡o̕m͡.́͘.̸̛"̡** _

_'You won't touch her. I won't let you. I will protect my daughter at any cost.'_

Izuku took his fist out of the glass and his head shot up as he heard crying coming from Gohan's bedroom. Eri woke up.

Izuku sighed and turned on the faucet to wash away the shards that on was his hand. After that, he dried his hand and went to the room to rock Eri back to sleep.

As he did this, he recalled what he had said about his past. What really caught his attention was that...he met her before...Many times actually...

"Momo Yaoyorozu.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looks like Izuku now has to deal with an entity inside him while dealing with his mental health. And for the conservation that I didn't show between them, I will give out parts of it during next chapter.
> 
> Also, this entity does not joke around. So when he threatened Izuku about harming Eri, HE MEANT IT. This gives Izuku a paranoria that if anyone is friendly or important to him, the entity will target them as well. The entity inside Izuku can control him and his power, but Izuku has to be very angry, very mentally tired, or willingly let him to do it.
> 
> Momo is appearing next chapter, including the history between her and Izuku before they forgot each other. Before you guys call me out, they were young. Like 3-4 years old young.
> 
> As for the movie villains, yes they are included in this fic except for dbz Broly. Super Broly is in this fic and will be important far later in the fic.
> 
> Izuku has a Berserk side inside him. I had this idea based by Broly's wrathful form. However I changed some things about the form. For instance, the form is completely done when 5 heartbeats are heard. Below will show you all the effects of each heartbeats.
> 
> 1 heartbeat- Eyes glow crimson. Power multiplied by 5
> 
> 2 heartbeats- Muscles grow and bulge abnormally.
> 
> 3 heartbeats- Teeth change and the need to consume people sets in the mind.
> 
> 4 heartbeats- Voice change and power is multiplied by 8
> 
> 5 heartbeats- Full Berserk and power is multiplied by 10
> 
> I called this form Ikari since well...Ikari means Anger in Japanese. This form can also be used in the Super Saiyan Forms that Izuku has, but that will rarely happen in this fic.
> 
> Well that's all I have.
> 
> Until Next Time!


	7. Chapter 6: Forgotten Memories

**_USJ_ _Arc_**

_"What?"_

**_"͝S̨h̛ȩ̴ ͠i̷͢s̨ ͟͝p̴͟a͞r͜͡t͜͢ ̴o͏̨f̧ ̡̧t̨̡h͟͝i͘s͢ ͡b͘o͟y͟͜.̴.̸.̷̡"͏ ̵_**

_"B-But...But that's impossible! The first time I met her was yesterday! There's no way she can be part of your fucking deal!"_

**_"̧H̸͞e͜h͞͠e͢h́͜è͢h̵͜e̡.͡.͘͡.͡D̴͏i͞d́ ̡͜y̶̡o͟͜u͏ ̢͟a̛͞c̷͟t͜͠u̢a͟l̢l̡y̴͝ ́͘f̨o̶r̵g̸͟e̴͘t́͝ ̶̸a̸b͘͠o̕͘u͢͞t̶ ̡̕h̨͝è͡r̨?͠"̧̛ ̛_ **

"Forget about what...I already told you, I never met her back then! Tell me why is she part of this! NOW!"

**_"͘͝Òh̢̧ ́̕I̢z͜͜ưk̕u̷.͡ ̴Y̵̕o̢̕ù͟ ̵͝p̵o̷͟o͟r,͡ ̸a̶̕m̷͜ņ̷e̢şi͏͢c̛͘,͡ ͞p̡͡a̡͟t̀h̷ȩ̶t̀͟i̧͡c̨͟ ̷f̴̀o̶͏ó͡l̛.͢͠ ̴Y̴o̕u͠ ̷̕d͏i̶d̀ ̵͞m̸e̸e̴t̢ ̀h̵e͝͡r͏͝ ͏͏b͠͝a̷c̕ķ͞ ̛͡t͟͠h̶e͞n̡.͟ ̵͡Y͏o̷̢u ̕w̷͘e͘̕r̶̷e͘ ͝y͜o̵u̕n͏g̴̨.͝ ̸̷A͟r̢̡o̴ų̕n̸͝d̡̀ ̵͝4̵̸ ̡y͢e̸a̢ŗś͞ ̶of̶̶ ̶á͡g̀e͜͠.͡.̢͘.͞.́"͠ ̴̨_ **

"W-What? But...I...I can't remember her...I can't remember how she looked like as a child. The only thing I remember when I was young was Frieza's return!"

**_"͟H́͠e̛͝h͢e̸ḩ̢e̴͞h͡e͠͠.̷́.͜͝.͞W͢͜h̕é̶t̶h́ȩ̷r̀ ̸́y̴ǫ̀u͢ ̨͡r̸͝e̵͝m͢͢em͝b̵e̵͟r̶͝ ̛ơr̵̀ ̴̷n͢͠ơt̵͞,̧ ̡s͡h̢e̕ ͟į̡s͝ ͝p̴a̴͡r̴t͝͡ ̡̛o̷͝f̷̛ ̨͝t̡͞h͝è ̸̨d́e͟a͝͝ĺ̸.̶̕.͏.͏̶.̨N̶o͟w̛͟ ̧l̷ęt̨ ̵̧m̷̢e͠ ̸t͜ę̧ll͟͡ ̷͞ḿe̛͡ ̛y̕o̸u͘͜ ́o̡ǹc̢̢e̴ ̡̛m͏͡ơ̧r̸e̵.͘ ̸̨Y̶ǫu ͠ẁ͡i̷̡l̸̛l̵ ̀́f̨o͝l̷͠l̛o͝w̸ ̶͞o͞u̵ŗ̛ ̧d̡e̡a͟͠l͏ ͝ąn͜d̀͞ ̸e͞r͞a̶d́͝i͘͠ć͏a̵t̨́e̵ ̧ȩv̀ì̶l̷͠ ͠͝i͟n̵ ̸t̀h̸͟i͠s̕͘ ͠͡w̵͝ór̴͜l͘͞d̕,̶̸ ͟i̷f̕͠ ̶n̢͘o̶t͡.̨.̨.̢͡.̨͜l͜͡e̡t͘'̢s͏ ͏̧j́u͞͠s͘t̴ ̶̨s̨͜a͜͝y͢ ͟͠t̴h̢̡á̡t͢ ̀s̀h̸͟e͡ ̧w͞o͢n͏'̀t̀ ͝l͘ì͢v̨́e͏ ̀͘l̸o̴n̶g̀ ̸͘èn̷̸o͢͏u͟g͢h͏͜ ͠t̵͟o̷͞ ̧͡s̸e̸͟e͟ ̕h͢e̢ŗ̸s̴͞e̸̵l̴f ́á̀s͟͠ ̕͟a̶͡ ̴̷h͞e̷͢ŗ̴ǫ̀.͘"̨͜ ̧ ̶̶_ **

"You...sick bastard...I don't care of what you want. I don't care what you do to me...But you will not drag other people into our deal...I will not go with our deal anymore. It is off!"

**_"̸.̕͟.̀.͜͜.͠.̕͝.̶͟S̵i͏͞g͜h͢.̛͘..̵.̧̢S̴ù̴ć̛h̢͘ ̀a͠ ͡s̛h͜͞a̧ḿe̡͘ ͘b̕o͞y͢.̕.͘.̶̡R̶e̡̢a͏͏l̡ĺ̛y̴̢ ̸̷i̡͜t͏ ̨̧i̸̵s̷͝.͠.͞.̵.̧F̴i̧n͟͡ȩ̶.͝.̧.̷͏D̸o̶n̛͟'̧͢t̨ ̕͟f͜o͠l͘lo̷w͢͞ ͢t̸̀h̢̀e͜͡ ̕͞d͏͢e̛a̡̢l̵.̸̴.̶.̧͞.̷͢B̧u̢͟t͟͝ ̢i̶̕t͘ ͏͠w̷ǫ́u͏l͏͟d͘ ̡́b̢̨ę͜ ̕͠a͢͜ ̵̀s̕h̵a̡m̢͘e̡ ̢̀i̧͞f͠ ̸͞ś̢o̢m̡ȩt́h̢in̴̛g͘ ̴h͜a͢p̧̀p͞e͟n͏̨ȩ͟d͡ ̡̡t̛͘o͜ ͝t̵͢ḩ͟a̵t͞͏ ̸c͜ḩi̧͟l̛͡d͏ ́͡i̶͟n̵ ̕͞G͏̵o͜h͏à̀n͏́'̵͝s̷͢ ͏b̨e͜ḑ͘r̕o̴o͜͡m̨̡.̀͜.̵"͜ ̸_ **

**_BANG!_ **

_Mount Pazou_

_11:32 p.m._

Soft whimpers can be heard inside a dark bedroom. A figure stands near a window as the half moon shines down on the house. The figure sighs and rocks his hands sideways while carrying an infant. He looks up to the half moon and closes his eyes to calm himself.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Izuku said to himself. The 16 year old thinks back to the conversation with him back in the bathroom. He hates that he became a puppet to him and has no way to be free. Eri became a target for him, which made him worry a lot, and he now began to drag other people to the deal.

Everything about this situation makes Izuku want to bang his head on a hard stone. With his mind almost completely reduced to mush due to the lack of sleep, and being Deku...

It just makes the Half-Saiyan want to yell his anger out in a deserted valley.

Yawns escaped from Eri's mouth as she rubs her eye from exhaustion. Izuku looked down and saw that she is slowly closing her eyes. He kept her in his arms for a while and looked back at the night sky.

Momo Yaoyorozu.

Izuku gritted his teeth in frustration when he thinks back to the conversation again. Why is she part of this? He said that Izuku had met her many times in the past, but the boy doesn't remember a single detail of the girl.

Momo is now a target for him, and that scares Izuku because if he didn't remember her from his early years, then who else could be in danger...

Izuku tried to think back to see if he knew people when he was 4, but it all came in blanks. He doesn't remember anything apart the events he did with his family. Before that, he was just a boy who seeks adventure and friends.

Izuku remembered that he didn't have any friends at that age so he usually went to Fukashi Park near those apartments in Musutafu-

_'Wait..'_

Izuku suddenly widened his eyes as he recalled something. Fukashi Park! That was the day! The day he met...her.

"ACK!"

* * *

**_June 19, 772..._ **

**_12:23 p.m._ **

_Fukashi Park, Musutafu_

_In the middle of Musutafu, there is a playground that is meant for little kids to play when their parents have work around the house. This place brings joy and happiness towards toddlers in the area and where they become friends._

_However...when one kid manifested his quirk..._

_The playground became the most feared place to go._

_Toddlers rumored about a ash blonde kid with a powerful quirk and his lackeys that took over the playground. The reason why is because the blonde said they all had 'weak ass' quirks and only strong quirks, like his, can be at the playground._

_At first, others ignored him and thought he was kidding. But then the blonde used his quirk to injure the toddlers. Many of them backed away and ran to their homes in fear. Children believed that they had lost their favorite social playground to a brash kid._

_That was until he came..._

_"Kacchan! What are you doing to her!!?"_

_A short spikey black green streaked hair boy yelled out. He was wearing a blue shirt with orange gi pants and blue wristbands. He also has a brown tail that resembles a monkey's tail on his back. Despite being short, the boy was at least a year older than the blonde._

_This is 4 year old Son Izuku._

_"Hah? What does it look like I'm doing Monkey? I was teaching her a lesson for coming here! She's quirkless!!"_

_Izuku suddenly pushed the blonde away from the young girl, who was crying from the pain she had received. She was wearing a white elegant blouse and skirt. Her hair was tied up in a short spikey ponytail. She opened her onyx grey glossy eyes to see her savior._

_She wondered why someone like him would step up and protect her. Isn't he friends with the rude boy?_

_Izuku looked back to the girl and gave a concerned look. To his view, the girl looked like she was around 3 years old. The Half-Saiyan heard from his surrogate Aunt Bulma that human toddlers awakens their quirk around the age of 4, so that is why the girl on the floor doesn't have a quirk yet. It has not manifested._

_Izuku looked back to Katsuki and his lackeys with a angry face._

_"So!? She looks younger than the both of us! She probably hasn't manifested her quirk yet! And what's wrong about being quirkless!?"_

_laughed at Izuku's question, which made the Hybrid angry._

_"You really are a dumbass huh Monkey! Quirkless people are freaks! They were fucking mistakes that should never exist! I'm doing everyone a favor by showing the freak her place in the world as trash! And also, who gives a fuck!? Even if she gets a quirk it would be a weak one like you Monkey!"_

_Katsuki and his friends laughed at Izuku. Izuku gritted his teeth and released a bit of his power. Tiny rocks started to rise from the ground and small cracks appeared in the ground. He was about to say something before he heard sniffling._

_The Hybrid turned around and saw the girl crying heavily. Many tears had dropped to the ground and her face was stained by tears. She looked up and to him and gave a teary look. For some reason..._

_That set Izuku off..._

_For a mere second, a red glow was shown in Izuku's left irises before dimming down. The Half-Saiyan turned towards the bullies again and walked towards them angrily._

_One of Katsuki's friends had stopped laughing and saw Izuku marching towards them angrily. Fortunately, this one actually had brains and stepped away. Katsuki had stopped laughing, but he was surprised that Izuku had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him close to his face._

_"Take it back! Take back what you said right now!!"_

_Despite knowing that Izuku has him in a vulnerable state right now, Katsuki continue to mock him for his amusement._

_"What? Is the Monkey hurt? All I said was the truth and you know it! Wait I know what will make you feel better. Do you want a banana? All monkeys love bananas. Do you want one boy!?"_

_Izuku's scowl deepened further and growled dangerously. The back of Izuku's hair stood up and glowed a bit of gold. Half of Izuku's brown tail had changed to gold before reverting back to brown. The girl saw this and was amazed. Izuku's left eye glowed crimson once more before glowing teal with his right eye. But his entire appearence returned back to normal and he clenched his fists into Katsuki's shirt._

_The blonde's friends began to worry. The 'Monkey' was never this angry before, even when their leader mocked him. The 'Monkey' usually just igonres them and just goes on with his day. But this time...he looks like he's about to snap._

_All of a sudden, Izuku threw Katsuki to the ground harshly. The blonde coughed up a bit of dirt while being helped up by his 'friends'._

_"One...Don't you ever, and I mean ever!! Make fun of my tail again! Two!! The quirkless are people! People like you and me! Don't ever say that they're freaks! The only freak I see right now is you!! If you keep treating people like this, then you're no better than the villains All Might face everyday!"_

_'friends' were shock that Izuku had said that Katsuki was like a villain. They heard a growl coming from the blonde and immediately stepped back for safety. As for the blonde, he was furious that the 'Monkey' called him a villain._

_Who does he think he is to say of how he should treat people!? He's not his parents! He's not a hero! And he's not All Might! Sparks emitted from Katsuki's hands as he rushed towards Izuku with an intent to hurt him._

_"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU DAMN APE!"_

_The girl widened her eyes and gasped when she saw her bully rush towards her savior. She extended her arm and tried to warn her savior from the upcoming attack._

_"W-Watch out!"_

_She watched her bully aim his punch towards his stomach, but her savior had twisted his body to the left and grabbed the bully's wrist. He then turned his body with his back facing the bully and brought the bully's arm over his shoulder. Her savior then threw her bully to a nearby tree._

_Katsuki fell down and coughed violently. When this happen, his 'friends' ran away since they were afraid to get beat by Izuku. The blonde looked up to the Hybrid, who was glaring angrily at him, and scowled in anger._

_"Get out of here Kacchan! And don't come back!"_

_Katsuki scoffed silently and started to run from the playground._

_"THIS ISN'T OVER MONKEY! I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!"_

_And just like that, Katsuki and his goons never returned to the playground._

_turned towards the girl and noticed that she's staring at him in awe. Her tears no longer came out of her eyes, but her cheeks were still stained from dry tears. Izuku walked up to her and offered his hand._

_"Hey, are you all right?"_

_The girl flinched when he extended his hand and reluctantly accepted it._

_"I-I'm ok..."_

_She stood up from the ground and noticed that her savior was the same height as her. She looked down and saw that her dress was dirty. She wiped it off quickly so that she can look ok to her savior._

_Izuku saw the girl trying to wipe the dirt off her dress in a hurry. He frowned that Katsuki and his goons had hurt this little girl because of her quirk status._

_"I-I'm sorry..."_

_The Hybrid raised his eyebrows at the girl. She had her head down and her fists were clenched at the hem of her dress. Was she embarrased? Maybe. But what is she apologizing for?_

_"For what? It wasn't your fault that Kac-...Katsuki started to hurt you."_

_"Yes it is...I-If I had not come here, then t-this would not happen...I-I..."_

_Izuku's frown deepened again when he saw the girl trembling and struggling not to cry again. He can tell that she's new around here. Her attire and the way she speaks is above average than a 3 year old. She must come from a prestigious family._

_"I just wanted to make some friends...M-Mommy and D-Daddy told me I could step out of the mansion and make friends...hic...B-But...hic...I'm just a freak."_

_The Half-Saiyan gritted his teeth when she said that. Freak. That word always drove Izuku angry. When he first came to daycare before Gohan offered their Mom to teach him until grade school, the kids always insulted him because of his tail. They always say that he belonged in a circus where they train monkeys._

_They kept making monkey noises every time he walks in the room, kept dumping bananas in his backpack, and tried to force him eat fleas. Then Katsuki came into the picture and thought it was funny to pull his tail. That resulted in a phone call to Izuku's parents saying that he destroyed a classroom._

_Ever since that day, almost every kid had feared him and tried to keep him happy. Katsuki and his group didn't get the memo and kept making of him. Izuku would always brush it off and tried to control his temper. He had to put down the blonde when he pushes too far, but they're not usually that bad._

_However, what happen today really pushed Izuku's buttons. This girl...This innocent, pure, and kind girl only wanted to make friends. Sadly, she came to the wrong group of kids and suffered the results because of it._

_Izuku walked towards the sobbing girl and hugged her._

_"Stop. Don't ever say that again. You're not a freak and never will be."_

_The Half-Saiyan broke the hug and looked at the surprised girl._

_"Don't listen to what Katsuki says. He is a bully and will always be a bully. I'm sure you will get a quirk one day and it will be pretty strong too."_

_He smiled at her brightly. She hitched her breath when he said that. Her savior is so kind...he saved her from Katsuki and his goons and is trying to cheer her up. His smile...his smile is making her want to smile too._

_The girl wiped off her remaining tears and smiled brightly to Izuku. She took his hands and held them tightly._

_"Thank you."_

_Izuku responded with a cheeky smile as he rubbed the back of his head. His good ol' Son charm, according to his mother and Videl, had worked to his advantage. He didn't like pretty girls crying. And the girl in front of him is pretty._

_"No problem! I'm always glad to help!"_

_The girl giggled softly at her savior. He's funny and kind. She felt safe and warm inside. She wants to know more about him. She wants him to be her friend..._

_"What is your name?"_

" _Huh_?"

_"What is your name? I have to know the person that saved me. I have to know my hero."_

_"Oh! Uh...My name is Izuku. Son Izuku."_

_"It's nice to meet you Son Izuku...My name is Momo. Yaoyorozu Momo."_

_Izuku smiled at Momo. They had finally introduce each other after this whole mess. His hand was grabbed by hers and held it in front of him. Izuku saw Momo giving him hopeful eyes and started to speak._

_"W-Would you be my friend?"_

* * *

Izuku panted mildly as he let go his head from his free hand. He opened his eyes widely and looked around the room. Nothing was destroyed. Good.

He looked down and saw that Eri was asleep in his arms. He walked towards the bed and laid the infant to rest. After that, he got up and walked back to the window. He looked up at the night sky and had a somber expression.

He remembers everything now.

He remembers her name, her face, attitude, EVERYTHING! He remembers the things they did together. He remembers going everyday to Fukashi Park just to meet her. Even when she...

Invited him to her birthday party.

"She must've hated me."

Izuku groaned as he facepalmed. It was going to be her 4th birthday. She really wanted him to be there and introduce him to her parents. He guessed that him not showing up crushed her heart completely.

And besides, it wasn't even his fault that he didn't go. After the day that Momo invited him to her party, Goten and Trunks were fighting each other at home. The fight became too intense when rocks and boulders started to fly everywhere. Goku and Vegeta weren't there at the time since they were training with Whis, so they couldn't stop their sons from going to far.

The only reason why they stopped is because Izuku was caught in the crossfire and multiple boulders had hit his head.

Izuku raised his hand to the center of his head and rubbed it as phantom pain started to appear. He was in a coma for a week and had amnesia. He only remembered specific memories thanks to his family and friends, but the memories of Momo were forgotten. That is until he said that Izuku had met her multiple times in the past.

Izuku groaned and put his hands in his face. Feelings of guilt and regret began to surface inside him. He had promised her that he wouldn't leave her, but did it anyway. She must've hated him with a passion since he was like the others. But she was 3 or 4 at time, so she must've forgotten all about it or moved on.

The only question that Izuku has right now is that how is he going to protect her from what's inside of him. He made it perfectly clear that she is one of his targets. That's going to be hard if Momo suddenly remembers Izuku and try to start over again.

"Not gonna happen...She...I can't risk it...I have too much on my plate right now and Eri is already being at risk. I can't have anybody near me right now."

With his declaration that he set for himself, Izuku looked up to the sky with a serious expression. He walks back to his room and puts on his gi to train.

After a few minutes, he walked outside of the house and closed the door. He looked to the sky once more before rising above the ground and soaring towards it, leaving a white ki trail.

* * *

_12:10 a.m._

_Yaoyorozu Estate..._

The door of a large bedroom opened. A girl with smooth raven hair had walked in after taking a shower. She had a towel wrapped around her body and another around her head. She takes a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Today...was hectic to say at least...

They had finally started Heroics in school today with All Might has the teacher. The Support Department had finally finished their costumes and the students were excited to try them on. However for Momo...

It made her uncomfortable.

The leotard of her costume had the middle open which showed a majority of her breasts. She had gotten stares from the boys in her class and it got to the point where she starts fidgeting a little when she felt their gaze.

Momo kept having flashbacks to the incident that happen 2 years ago with her...gym teacher...

Which was why she created a bat and hit Minoru on instinct when he touched her butt.

Momo took off the towel on her head and went to her closet to get her night attire. Opening her closet, there were varieties of clothes that she owns. Spending 2 minutes to find her pajamas, Momo stumbled upon a brown box that was hidden at the closet floor.

Having her curiosity overwhelm her, she picked the box and headed for her bed. Momo opened the box and found a pearl necklace that looked like it was just constructed by a four year old. The raven haired girl widened her eyes and let out a small gasp.

The pearl was actually real! But how!? How can she have this priceless jewel if she never even seen it before...

Momo looked inside the box for more details about the necklace, but she only found a note. It was very old, she assumed it to be 12 years of age, but it was still readable. Momo turned the note around, but was confused of what it said.

_'Don't Forget'_

Don't forget?

"What does that even mean?"

Was this written for someone that wasn't supposed to be her? No, the box was hidden in her closet. Was this a message? Possibly. But for who? Her mother? Father? One of her servants?

Her?

"Don't forget...Don't forget...Don't..."

Momo kept repeating the words over and over again, trying to see if she remembered something that was important. She glanced at the necklace once more and stared at it for a while.

The raven haired girl suddenly became enchanted by the necklace. Her body felt relieved and her heart began to beat softly. She felt a warm presence invade her mind and body as she visibly relaxed. Momo began to wonder why she is beginning to be like this. She only looked at the necklace for a few moments...

Why does this object give her a safe feeling?

And this feeling...

This safe, warm, and comfortable feeling...

She felt it before...

She felt it when she was with...him.

But why-

_'Wait...It...It can't be him r-right?'_

Momo's eyes widened as she found the reason why the necklace gave her a warm presence. Why she physically and mentally relaxed at the mere sight of it.

His emerald eyes.

His spiky green and black hair.

His b-brown tail...

His smile...His innocent, protecting smile.

It was him.

He gave her the necklace.

She forgot all about him...And on the day they had met each other again...

They had no idea who each other were.

Momo's eyes watered and her hand covered her mouth to repress her sobs of joy. She found him.

She found him!

She found him! She found him! SHE FOUND HIM!!

Momo had finally found her first friend. The boy who had been with her since they were kids until he disappeared. The boy who had always cheered her up. The boy who...who said that she wasn't a freak.

She found him.

She found Izuku.

"I- _hic_ -Izuku! _Hic_ "

Momo had dropped down to her knees and sobbed silently and held the pearl necklace near her heart.

She can now be happy again...

For the first time in 12 years.

* * *

_Mount Pazou_

In a dark bedroom, a phone vibrates and lit up to show the person who owns it has a notification. On the screen, shows a numbered contact that gave a message for the person.

_"Hi...Izuku."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Now I know you guys have questions so I'll answer them right now.  
> Well you know how Goku was hit in the head when he was a baby and made him forget about his Saiyan Lineage, I gave the same thing to Izuku, but it was much harsher. Izuku was a 5 year old who happened to be in a messy crossfire between his brother and his best friend. Even if Izuku had his power unlocked, a hit to the head multiple times could lead to serious brain damage. Which was why he was in a coma for a week. His parents had spent at least 2 months in order to get back his memories about them and their friends. Izuku only remembered Katsuki because he goes to school with him.
> 
> Momo had been heartbroken, obviously, because she thought he went away forever, so she decided to not go to the park anymore.
> 
> Speaking of Momo, she will have terrors of own since she had problems with men and boys back in middle school. Like I said before, both Izuku and Momo have mental issues and I'm trying to set it up good for the story.
> 
> The USJ will begin next chapter so stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 7: Before...

**_Chapter 7: Before..._ **

**_USJ Arc_ **

_Mount Pazou_

_April 18, 783..._

_6:45 a.m._

The sound of a door being open was heard inside a empty house. Izuku had slowly walked inside with his training clothes all dirty and torn. His tail is on the ground, being dragged as Izuku continued to walk. He wobbled towards the fridge and opened it to get a refreshment.

He grabbed a water bottle and closed the fridge door slowly. He panted heavily for a minute before reaching towards the bottle cap and twist it to open. His movement slowed down for moment before he felt his eyelids starting to close.

He did a sharp inhale and opened his eyes widely. Exhaling shakily, Izuku put the refreshment on the table and rubbed his bloodshot eyes to keep himself awake. The purple marks under his eyes darkened as his body is trying to forcibly shut itself down so he can rest.

Izuku sighed as he went towards the kitchen sink and turned on the faucet. He cupped his hands together, so they can gather up water and splashed it on his face. The Half-Saiyan turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel to wipe the water from his eyes.

After a few moments, Izuku slowly put the towel on the table and walked towards his room. Walking slowly towards his closet, the Half-Saiyan struggled to take off the beaten up dirty training shirt from his heavily bruised body and put it in a pile of smelly clothes. His finger had accidently pressed on a bruise that was on his nearly broken ribs and hissed in pain.

He grunted as he tried to soothe the pain by coating it with ki. It didn't do much, but Izuku dealt with worse stuff. Exiting his closet, Izuku stood in front of a mirror and examined his body. His body was sweaty due to the extreme training routine Jiren set for him during the 7 months he is not here. Bruises and cuts were scattered everywhere on his body and blood were still seeping out in some of them.

Veins throbbed violently since adrenaline has not left his body yet. His muscles ached in pain due to over 5 hours of training. Izuku sighed and reached for his phone so he can look at the time.

"Huh?"

The Half-Saiyan had a text notification from an unknown number. He wondered who had his number or even how did they get his number. He looked at the message that was attached to it and widened his eyes.

_**"Hi...Izuku."** _

"WHAT THE!?"

Izuku had dropped his phone and smacked his mouth with his hand so he can refrain himself from waking Eri. He stayed silent for a moment so he can hear if Eri is awake and crying. Fortuantely for him, he didn't hear anything and released his hand from his mouth.

He glanced back to his phone and started to think.

_'Ok...This has to be a mistake right? Nobody knows my number right? Everyone on Earth knows Son Izuku is dead...That should be the case...Then why?'_

Izuku stared at his phone and gritted his teeth in frustration. His mind is going crazy since he saw the message. Someone knows who he is and knows that he is alive. How much do they know about him?

_'Why does that person have my number? What is their game? Their plan?'_

_**CRACK!** _

"ACK! Son of a Bitch!"

The Half Saiyan glanced toward his right leg and saw that his ankle was misplaced. It seems that he was unintentionally raising his power and his body was unable to compress it due to the heavy injures on it. Izuku sat down on his bed and grabbed his ankle.

Hearing another crack, Izuku realized that he put his ankle back in its correct position. He moved his foot for a couple of seconds before standing up.

"I'll deal with the number later. I got a take a shower and find the bag..."

Gathering casual clothes and stuffing his Deku costume in a backpack, Izuku took one final glimpse of his phone before heading out to the river near his house.

It is 6:57 a.m...

1 hour before Eri's daycare opens.

Izuku, with his clothes off, dipped down into the cold and relaxing water and sighed tiredly.

"I have time to spare. Better use it while it last."

* * *

_U.A High..._

_11:56 am..._

_Class 1-A..._

Chatter of her classmates can only be heard by her. Momo stared at her phone with intense focus, waiting for a certain message from someone. She stared at the time a little while until another minute had passed by. She sighed and turned off her phone, placing it inside her bag.

"Maybe he had other things to do..."

She did text him in the middle of the night. He could've been sleeping around that time. Maybe she could try again after school. By then, he'll maybe respond.

The door finally closed, signaling that Aizawa-Sensei has finally arrived to class. Momo quickly put her bag aside and straightned herself in her seat.

"Good morning kids. I'm sure that all of you experienced the first hand training of becoming a hero. I congratulate all of you for that."

The students, with an exception of two, smiled at their Sensei's praise. They all felt like they did pretty well for their first time and they hope it wouldn't be harder than it is now.

"That being said, I reviewed your scores and actions of the Battle Trials. To sugarcoat it, I'm not even surprised and disappointed."

And the smiles quickly faded away.

Aizawa turned to Katsuki, who was scowling the moment when the Eraser Hero looked at him.

"Bakugo, you have the skill and power to be able to prove yourself that you belong in U.A. However, your attitude and temper does not fit to our standards and it will be your downfall. Grow up. Or you're done."

Katsuki scoffed and nodded as turned to the windows to ignore him.

Aizawa turned towards Shoto, who gave him an monotone expression.

"Todoroki. I don't care if you are the son of the Number Two Hero or how powerful your quirk is, you will be treated the same as everyone else and will work with then when told so. You need to corporate with since there are villains that can counter your quirk easily. Please make sure you do so."

Shoto nodded.

Aizawa turned his attention to Minoru, who flinched at the attention.

"As for you, inappropriate behavior is forbidden in the U.A Hero Course. Your action towards Yaoyorozu not only almost cost the Battle Trial, but also triggered a traumatic memory from her."

Momo widened her eyes and flinched at Aizawa's accusations.

"I-I...H-How did-"

"The way you were fidgeting and wobbling everytime Mineta had glanced at you with perverted intent. The fear in your eyes told me everything and we will have a discussion about it later on this year."

Sensei is amazing. Momo gulped nervously and fidgeted a little. She nodded shakily to Aizawa as he closes his eyes and putting his attention back to Minoru.

Her friends looked at her in worry and glanced to one another. They nodded to each other and mentally agreed that they will talk about this trauma of hers.

"If I catch a single pertverted gesture towards her Mineta, not only will you be expelled, but banned to enter any hero schools in Japan. Understand?"

Minoru sweated fearfully as he nodded shakily.

Aizawa sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose.

"This school year has barely started and you problem children already gave me a headache."

Rubbing his tired eyes for one last time, Aizawa began to start the class.

"Anyway, today you're going to make a decision that will affect you for the rest of these 3 years in U.A..."

The students started to get nervous. What is the assignment that their homeroom teacher will give them? A test? Possibly.

_'Please don't be a test...'_ the students, except for a few, said.

"You're going to select a Class President and Vice President."

_'That's a normal school thing!'_

The students were relieved that their Sensei decided to spare them from a harsh assignment. But that didn't last long. In mere seconds, multiple hands shot up and are very eager to take the position.

"Pick me!" Mina said.

"No! Pick me! It's the obivous choice!" Denki shouted.

"If you guys pick me, I'll shorten the length of the girls' skirts by 30 centimeters above the knee!" Minoru shouted.

The other students ignored the grape pervert as they continued to voice their opinions on who should be class president.

"ENOUGH!"

The class went silent and looked to Tenya, who had his hand raised.

"Being Class President is serious role in the Hero Course. One of you will have a major responsibility to lead everyone in this classroom. This is not for people who just wants to do it. If we want to be fair for this, then we all must vote for who to be Class and Vice President."

"YOUR HAND IS RAISED THE HIGHEST!"

It is true. Tenya was shown to be standing with his hand high up since he wants to be Class President as well.

"Why would suggest that? You know that people would just vote for themselves right?" Denki said.

"Yeah, we haven't known each other for that long, Kero." Tsuyu said.

"Precisely! If one of us has multiple votes from others, then they are truly considered to be the most trusted person to lead us. Aizawa-Sensei! Do you think this system will work?" Tenya asked to Aizawa.

"I don't care how you kids do it. Just as long as you do it before homeroom ends. And please don't make too much noise." Aizawa said to his students before getting in his yellow sleeping bag.

_Five minutes later..._

The students had placed their ballets in. The results were shown in the board in front of them.

**Yaoyorozu- 4 votes**

**Iida- 3 votes**

**Kendo- 2 votes**

**Kaminari- 1 vote**

**Bakugo- 1 vote**

**Mineta- 1 vote**

**Sero- 1 vote**

**Aoyama- 1 vote**

**Sato- 1 vote**

**Ashido- 1 vote**

**Hagakure- 1 vote**

**Sato- 1 vote**

**Jirou- 1 vote**

**Todoroki- 1 vote**

**Uraraka- 0 votes**

**Asui- 0 votes**

**Kirishima- 0 votes**

**Koda- 0 votes**

**Tokoyami- 0 votes**

**Ojiro- 0 votes**

The top 2 students that received the most votes had stood in front of the class. Many reactions were shown through the other's faces.

"WHAT!? WHO THE FUCK VOTED FOR PONYTAIL AND GLASSES!?" Katsuki shouted.

"It's better than voting for you.." Hanta commented.

"Yaoyorozu-san and Iida-san. Sure I can be cool with that." Eijiro said as he flexed his arm.

"Yeah. Both of them are super smart. Plus they are the most helpful ones in this class." Mina said as she agreed with her friend's opinion.

Momo stared at her classmates with bewilderment. They keep commenting her with positive feedback instead of just jealousy. She looked back at the board and stared at the number of votes she received. She felt some kind of warmth invading her chest. She had the urge to smile or cheer, but she didn't. She looked back to her class and saw that most of them had smiles on their faces.

_'They really trust me...They...They're ok with me leading them...'_

Momo gave a smile in return and bowed to them.

"Thank you all for voting as Class President. I assure all of you that I will give it my all."

Tenya smiled at her statement and bowed as well to his classmates.

"I may not be class president, but I will help Yaoyorozu-san with her duties as Class President. I will not fail you all."

The class, except for two students, cheered for their class ambassadors. Aizawa had been seemingly woken up by his students' burst of encouragement. He looked at the front of the class and saw Momo and Tenya bowing down to them.

Seems like they were chosen.

"Alright, Yaoyorozu is now your Class President and Iida is the Vice President. Meetings for Class Ambassadors begin next week after school. Don't be late."

**_RRRRRIIING!_ **

The sound of the school bell was heard. Aizawa perked up and directed his attention to the students.

"All right it's time for lunch, but be prepared of what's going to happen after it. There will be a special class in Heroics today."

"Yes, Sensei!" The students responded.

* * *

_**12:30 pm...** _

**_Osaka District..._ **

The sounds of cars and pedestrians flooded the streets. Izuku looked down from a tall building and tried to detect anything suspicious, but found nothing. He sighed silently and sat down on the edge.

He might as well rest for a bit.

The Half-Saiyan's vision started to blur a bit before he started to shake his head. Maybe he should buy those pills that can prevent dreaming. If he did, then he'll get a good nights rest.

**_BOOM!_ **

Izuku's head shot up and looked at the direction of the explosion. He could hear multiple screams of terror and smoke rising above the buildings. Setting a glare, Izuku stood up and transformed into a Super Saiyan. His golden locks were glowing inside his red hoodie and his turquoise eyes glowed below it. He rose from the ground and flew towards the smoke with great speed.

...

"Wait! Please stop! Please! I have a family!"

"Like I give two shits! You're my ticket out of here!"

Citizens were staying indoors as they saw a pink muscular man holding a father by the neck as he backed away slowly from the heroes in front of him. Said heroes stood still since they didn't want the father to get hurt or worse, be killed.

"Yeah that's right, stay right there! Not unless you want this fucker's head to be reduced to paste!"

The heroes gritted their teeth as they saw the villain laugh and back away. It seemed that he was about to get away until...

**_BOOM!_ **

Both the villain and the heroes stopped and looked behind the former. The ground had a nasty crack. A shadow of red and black covered the crater. Both parties paled as they saw _him_ rise from the smoke. The villain immediately dropped his hostage, which gave him the chance to return back to his family. The villain started to back away when the figure walked forward. He fell on the ground as he started to hyperventilate.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Please!"

The figure didn't back down and continued to walk. Lightning began to emit from _his_ right arm as _his_ eyes glowed intensely. _He_ stopped right in front of the villain and did nothing but glare at him. Everyone around the two tensed when _he_ paused for a moment. The tension was thick enough to make the heroes hold their breath.

**_SIZZLE!_ **

Screams were heard around the city. The villain was burning internally and externally from the lightning that _he_ struck him with. He could feel his heart pumping faster and faster before finally exploding. The entire body of the villain started to bloat when the lightning entered inside of him.

**_SPLAT!_ **

Crimson metallic streaks had stained the streets and walls of buildings. Citizens were shocked that a villain was killed right in front of them. Some of them had bits of charred flesh and organs on them, but they didn't notice since their frozen of fear and shock. The heroes stared at the rolling brain that stopped right in front of _him_. They continued to stare when _he_ brought his grey boot and stomped down on the charred organ, sending chunks of it everywhere.

The smell of burnt flesh and organs finally gave in to some people and made them vomit in disgust. The heroes started to shake in fear when _he_ took _his_ attention to them. _He_ stared at them for a few moments before his left eye changed color.

They stepped back a bit since they thought that _he_ was going to attack, but stopped and got confused when _he_ froze and went wide eyed.

One of the heroes looked closely and saw that _his_ hand was shaking. They jumped when _he_ punched _himself_ on _his_ face and held on to _his_ head. The heroes looked towards each other and nodded. They began walking slowly towards the figure, before stopping as soon as _he_ stopped shaking.

_He_ put _his_ hand down and looked up. _His_ eyes were back to normal. Glancing to the sky, _he_ rose towards the clouds. Before escaping, _he_ saw a glimpse of the Number One Hero coming towards the scene. Narrowing his eyes, _he_ flew away in jet like speeds.

...

"Fuck..."

Izuku touched down in a abandoned warehouse and fell to his knees. He breathed heavily and his vision went blurry for a couple of seconds. He tried to stand once more, but found himself shaking.

Mumbling a curse, Izuku focused his Ki towards the shaking limbs. His legs restored some of their strength, but not all of it.

"What the hell is happening?"

_**"̸́Y̷̢o͡u̶̢ ̶͝ár̴̛e͟ ͡d̨r̕a͘i̢n̕ȩ̀d́͞.͞.̀.͡"̡͘ ̸͟** _

The Half-Saiyan flinched at the sudden voice, but scowled as he remembered it.

"Oh great...What do you want?"

_**"̸̨Y̷̸o̡̡u̡͝ ̀á͏ŗ͞e̢͝ ́͏t̶i̕͜r̨é̡d͏̷ ̧b͝o̶y͢.̸̡.̴.̷"̨** _

"Well no fucking shit...I'm wondering why that thing happened over there."

_**"͏͞Y̵o̢u͘͟ ̛͠kn͢ǫ͡w̸͝ ̡w͡h̛y͢ ̢b̶̀o̶̧y̵.̵.̀͜.̕.̡͝Ẁ̨h̴y͡ ̶͠n͞͠ǫ͡t͠ ̨j̶ư͜s̷͘t̡̨ ̴a̡̡c͘c͟͠ȩ̕p̀͞t̶͞ ́i̸͞t̨ ̡a̕͟n͏d͏ ̶g̶e̶̕t̷͜ ̨i͡t̶͡ ͠o̧͞v̵e̛͘r͟ ̨w̶̛it͟h̷̢?̛͘"̴ ̕** _

"We had this discussion before. I told you that I'm not like that...I'm not like you...Never have and never will."

_**"́A̵͘n̸̢d̵͏ y̶͟e͞t́ ͡y̧ơ̕ù ́g̵̷o̸ ̡͏a̵͘n̴͝d̴̕ ̵d̴͢o͝͏ ̷̧ţh̨̕a͜t͏̨.͏͟.̶.̵̶.̢͏Į̀ ̛̀c̡͘ań̡ ̛t̴͟e͞͞l̸͠l̷̴ ̷t͝͏h̷̕a͟͠t̶ ̧͜y̧͢o͘u͢'͠r͘e̶ ̀l͠y͟͡i̸n͝ģ̕..̡͜.̴̀.̀͘Ýo̢ų ̀d̸̕o͝ ̵̡e̶̛n̵͜j̀-͜"̸** _

"I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME A FUCKING CHOICE!"

Izuku had cut off **him** from **his** sentence. However he immediately regretted it when he felt his arms wrap around his neck. His hands gripped his neck and he struggled to get some air. Even though he couldn't see **him** , Izuku knew that he had pissed **him** off.

He even felt that **he** shut down his powers temporarily, which caused him to return to his base form.

_**"̴͠D͟͝ơ̡n̶'̀ţ̸ ̀͏t̵a̸͝k͟͝e͟ ̵͝t͝͠h̶a̴̴t͡ ͠t̷̢o͡n̴͏e̢̕ ̀ẁ͘i̷ţ͞h͟ ̡m̕͝e̶͜ ͘b͘o͢y͜͢.͘͢..̶̕I͝ ́c͜a̸͘n̕͠ ̴̛e͜a̷̕s̸̀i͞l͡y ̶d͟͢e̵v̛͟o͞͞u͠r͢ ̷̶y͠o̴̶u̷r͠ şo͘u̸l̨ ̕͠ąn͏̴ḑ ̡͞t͡a̷̧k͘͞e͘͝ ̕y͢͠o͝u̷r̛ ̶b͏̛o̢d̛͠y̶̢ ͞a̡s̷ ́m̶͝y̕͞ ̸͝o͢w͏̀n͞.͢ ͏͡Th͘e̷͝n̕͜ ͢I͏'͏͟l̷͟ļ́ ̀͢ķ̷i̷͢l̨͏l̀̕ ̷y͟͜ơu͘r͝͞ pŗe̶̷c͜ìo͞u̧s̵͟ ́͡d͞a̡̛u̸g̡h̴̨ţ͝e̡͢r̕͠ ͘a̢n͟ḑ ̕t͢h̷̡e̷͞ ̸̛g͟i̸r̵͝ļ͠ ͝ò͡ut̛͡ ̡òf̛͟ ̡s̨̨p͞͠í̧t͢ę.͞.́.̶̧"͝ ̵** _

**He** didn't receive a response, so **he** had released his control over Izuku's arms.

Izuku gasped for air and coughed violently. **He** stayed silent for a moment and waited for Izuku to give his response.

"I..don't...like to kill..."

_**"̶̡S͜ìg̸͝h̴͞.̨͢.̨.̸̷.̷͞Ve͡r͠ỳ̴ ͜w͜͢e̵l͡ĺ͞.͏ ͝͝Ì͟ ̡w̴i̶͘l̶l ͘ĺ̸e̢͠t͡ ̢͠y̸̧o͡u̢ ̀͜ç̴o̴͡ņ͞v͜ì͢n͘̕c̴͢e̢͡ ̸̧y͡o̧u̴r̨s͞e̷͡l̵̕f̷̵ ͢t͜h͏a̴̡t͘ ̡̀y̨̢o͢͢u ̀d͝o͜ ͟ņ͡o͢͢t͘͝ ́l̛i̶k̶͝e̶ ̵̴t́͠o̸̕ ͘k̕i͡l̀l̷͘.͞ ̡Yo̸u͠ ͏̴a̧r̢e͜ ͟͠l̷͘u̵c̴ky ̢͝t͞h̷̵a̷͜t̛ ͠Í͢ ̸͜n̡͜e̸e̵̸d͘͏ ͜͟ỳo͘ư,̨ ̧s͞͝o͏͞ ͞y̶̷ó͜ư͟ ̵c͟a̷͘n͏ ͢͝g̶̵e̢͠t͘ ̶͘s̕t͞r͡o̡n̨͘ge͡r̀.͢"̶̸** _

"F...Fuck you..."

_**"͘H̷͏m͘p̡h̡.̢.̢.͡.͝T̕͘h̵͢e̶ ̢͠d̵ày̴͢ ̵ís̕ ̀c͠͏ơ͡m͘͞i̡n̶̸g͏ ̧v̧er̶͡y̢ ̶̷s̕͠o̸o͘n̷̨.̀.͢͞.͘E͞v͟e͘͝r̴ỳ͢ǫ̶n͟͠ę͟ ̴w͟i̧͠l̡͝l̡̕ ̷r̕͜ȩc͢o͏͝g̶̨ǹiz̧̨e̢͞ ̢ýo̡ų ͝a͏̶ş̴ ͢a͏̨ ͠͞m̷͠ò̕nś̨t̴̴e͢r̛.͏.͝͞.̧͘"͜ ̸** _

**He** had finally disappeared. Izuku felt that his powers returned. He panted softly and glared at his hands. He gritted his teeth as his eyes glowed back to turquoise. He clenched his hands and walked out of the warehouse, staring into the sky.

"We'll see about that..."

Izuku rose from the ground and shot through the sky, heading to another city.

**And that’s it! Yeah sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I have been busy with my personal life and recovering from the virus. But, I’m back and ready to write! Ok, as for this chapter.**

**Thanks to the mental damage that the entity gave to Izuku, the boy himself is slowly and steadily starting to enjoy his kills, even if he doesn’t realize it. The entity is trying to make him like what the previous Saiyans liked to do.**

**The USJ chapter is going to be long and mixed up, so be aware of that! Reach for the stars and the Reaction story will soon be updated!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever Fic I wrote. This story is actually in its second arc, but its in Wattpad if you guys want to read it. So let me know what you guys think of this story!


End file.
